Nunca dejes ir una buena idea
by stela
Summary: Tres seres tan estrictos. Es imposible en un solo sitio y a la misma vez. Sigue las aventuras de la comandancia Tokyo Central. Crudas verdades..idea 11 up! Es hora de dar a lo diferente una oportunidad. No te quedes en los primeros capitulos. completada.
1. Hoy

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin y las canciones son de sus respectivos dueños._

**

* * *

**

**Nunca dejes ir una idea:**

Capitulo 1

**Hoy**

Hoy es el día que llegaba la nueva oficial. Mejor dicho la nueva Sargento, vía entrega directa y express mail del ejercito americano para 'ayudarnos' con los operativos antidrogas en Japón. _'¡Vaya!'_

Las ultimas dos semanas han sido de pesadilla. En cada esquina lo único que escucho son los comentarios de los agentes hablando de la clase de mujer que será, tanto profesional como físicamente. Situación que me tiene ya de nervios. De nervios pero no por que ahora vaya a tener una co-sargento con la que tendré que compartir mi oficina si no por que los mas que se han pasado de la raya son Misao y Sagara. No tengo idea de donde sacan tanta imaginación y han llegado al extremo de hacer dibujitos para explicar sus teorías.

Aunque no han llegado a un consenso los dibujos que rompí ayer llevaban la teoría de Misao de que va a ser tan alta como yo, con brazos robustos como bribón de muelle y con pajosa cabellera rubia y la de Sagara dice que será mas baja que Misao y regordeta como barril al que hay que brincar en vez de darle la vuelta. En lo único en que ambos y los demás han concordado es en lo ogra que será. Pero la culpa es de la reten; recibe el expediente en sobre sellado, dirigido al Capitán y ella que sin pensárselo dos veces lo abre y se pone a leerlo. Gracias que en ese momento llegaba de tomar mi té de la mañana y se lo quité antes que pudiera llegar mas lejos.

Pero aun así leyó lo suficiente para llegar a sus conclusiones que compartió con Misao y así sucesivamente.

-"Pero si lleva año y medio de experiencia eso la saca adquiriendo esa posición a los 18, a solo seis meses de haber entrado al ejercito, ganándole a Aoshi-sama por seis miserables meses." La sorpresa era evidente en la voz de Misao.

- "Y si eso volvió un cubo de hielo a Shinomori imagínate lo que será esa mujer", escuché decir a Sagara en el cuarto de descanso mientras le preparaba un CAFÉ a Misao y otro Kaoru. No se a que idiota se le ocurre permitir a Misao tomar cafeína; al parecer solamente Sagaral. El idiota debería tomar mi ejemplo, yo sobreviví la preparatoria por evitar a toda costa que Misao se acercara a cualquier cosa que aumentara, su ya de por sí, super energía. Pero como siempre Sagara no siguió el consejo que resultaba mas que obvio. Se que no se lo dije pero¿es que es ciego o qué? El resultado, un roba bolsos con el ojo morado, y ella buscando la forma de que Himura se creyera que el bote de basura se puso solito en medio.

Pero ahora en este momento lo que era obvio en mi vida era que yo tendría una co-sargento que según el expediente que me acaba de pasar el Capitán Saitou Hajime hablaba 7 idiomas y un dialecto, (maldición yo solo hablo 6), sabe Kick boxing, Kapoeira (¿que rayos es eso?) y maneja la espada (¿ah¿qué es ella un marine?). Estuvo activa en Brasil, Colombia, y Argentina (¡eso cubre casi todo Sur América!), Arizona, California, Alaska (¿? Que cambio), Italia, España, Alemania, Finlandia, Zambia y Hong Kong para regresar hace un mes a su base original en North Carolina.

Mi Capitán acaba de encender un cigarrillo y poner esa estupida sonrisa de lobo. ¡Rayos! Se me verá la sorpresa. No creo, solo levanté un poco mi ceja izquierda y siempre mantengo gran control sobre mis expresiones faciales. Aunque sea ante alguien que haya viajado casi medio planeta en menos de dos años.

"Bien. Dime tu opinión Shinomori."

"Soy quien menos debe juzgar a nadie por su edad. Pero ha cambiado demasiado de bases, así que creo que quizá sea un problema que nadie quiere."

"Shinomori. Esperaba mas de ti. Te quedaste solo viendo las primeras paginas al igual que la reten, si lees el resto dice que en todas esas bases habían problemas de disciplina y la Sargento era enviada a arreglarlos con resultados exitosos y en poco tiempo."

"Aquí no tenemos problemas de disciplina con los agentes."

"Claro. Como Makimachi y Sagara¿cierto?"

No me gustaba aceptarlo pero esos dos eran bastante problemas, era como tener dos niños superllenos de azúcar y con armas en la calle. Siempre debían ser asignados a compañeros verdaderamente competentes o sea: Himura (aunque este no fuese del completo agrado del capitán), el capitán Saitou o yo mismo. Lamentablemente debía aceptar que estaban descuadrando un poco la disciplina del resto, aunque tuviesen bastante carisma y fuerzas para las situaciones difíciles de la calle. Lo realmente extraño aquí es la nota de orgullo en la voz del capitán al hablar de todo esto.

"¿Qué crees que deben estar haciendo ahora mismo esos dos Shinomori?"

Con mi seriedad habitual suspiré un poco en contra de mi voluntad y le contesté: "Ya que tenemos a todo el personal reunido en el salón de tácticas y ya que allí hay un pizarrón…deben seguir haciendo conjeturas sobre el aspecto de la sargento."

"Exacto. Así que ¿qué crees que deberíamos hacer?"

"Ir allí y evitarnos una vergüenza, Capitán"

"Shinomori. Te sientas como una varilla helada. Relaja un poco la pose y esperemos la llegada de la Sargento. Veremos cuanto se tarda en ofenderse la señorita soldado ejemplar."

Entonces que comprendí que mi Capitán no estaba muy emocionado con la llegada inminente y una idea pasó como un bólido por mi cabeza: _"¿quizá temiera que alguien tan cualificado y mucho mas joven que él le quitara su puesto?"_. Por supuesto que entonces sabia que podía tomar la taza de té que me había ofrecido de entrada y beberla en confianza, hoy no trataría de envenenarme, o al menos hasta que saliera de la 'sargento'.

_(Gwen Steffani: Hollaback girl song)_

Esa era la canción que llevaba en su Bluetooth ear set, 'Bendita la tecnología que inventó el teléfono celular con MP3'. El uniforme de la policía japonesa era bastante incomodo para su gusto y obligaba a las mujeres a llevar falda, cosa que odiaba y trataría de buscar la forma de cambiar eso, al menos para ella. ¿Cómo rayos patearía a un delincuente si tenia que estar pendiente de que no le viera las pantaletas? Por su puesto que pensando demás como siempre se había puesto hotpants para no sentir tanta vergüenza y obviamente había excluida las endemoniadas panty hoose de su vestuario. Las cosas malignas esas solo se las puso para la graduación de la academia de Marines y por que la capitana la había hecho darse media vuelta y entrar al vestidor sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Claro que esa se debió dar el gustazo de su vida y no pudo excluir los zapatos feos y horribles de tacón de 1 pulgada. "Yiuk y doble asco." Torció un poco el seño al recordarlo.

Bueno y aquí estamos: comisaría Tokyo Central. Olvidemos el maldito uniforme y comencemos el trabajo. Observaciones externas para el informe solicitado por el comisionado de seguridad nacional primera estación visitada Tokyo Central. 'Espero que esta cosa esté grabando adecuadamente. Si no tendré que rehacerlo todo de nuevo.'

"Numero uno estructura limpia pero se le debe mantenimiento preventivo a incidentes; como cobertura de grietas por leves terremotos y molduras de cemento que deben ser eliminadas o cambiadas por plástico que semeje cemento. Nota para revisar azotea.

Numero dos eliminar colillas de tiestos de plantas en escaleras de entrada principal y… chicles bajo el barandal. De no eliminarse se prohibirá el fumar y comer chicle durante horas laborables." 'A ver como le cae eso al Capitán Saitou, aleas la chimenea ambulante'

Pausa al informe y se continua con grabación de reacciones en el personal por mi llegada. Recepcionista, reten, Kamiya.

"Buenos días oficial Kamiya."

"Buenos días¿en que puedo servirle?" _'¡Oh, Oh!'_ Alarma mental en cerebro de Kaoru. Ahora no tendría tiempo de avisarle a Misao que había llegado la estirada y no era para nada como ella decía. De veras debía dejar de hacer caso a la imaginación hiperactiva de la comadreja. La mujer no tenia nada de fea. No era tan alta si no de estatura promedio _'mmm? Unos 5'3"'_ Cuerpo no tan delgado, pero delgado y algo fuerte; rostro ovalado y muy bonito, cabello corto, con rublos color café, ojos marrón claro casi dorados y la piel algo bronceada sin dejarse de ver blanca. _"debe ser por el sol"_

¿Que le pasa a esta reten, no sabe distinguir las barras del uniforme para saber como debe saludar a un superior?

Quizá si pongo postura mas rígida y tono serio ella lo tome como debe ser.

"Indique donde se encuentra el Capitán Saitou Hajime en este momento, retén."

_'Reten! Reten¿Qué rayos se comió esta¡Ay lo que nos espera!'_

Al fin reaccionó un memo corto quizás haga entrar en razón a la gente por aquí. ¡Ay! Señorita si supieras que tu memo depende de la reacción de tus compañeros.

Kaoru toma la posición y saluda rectamente a su superiora con manos a la espalda y vista al frente.

"El capitán se encuentra en su oficina. Siguiendo el pasillo a mi izquierda de frente al final, señora."

"Muy bien. Puede descansar."

Kaoru veía como la mujer se alejaba por el pasillo con paso decidido y firme. De pronto le recordó un poco al comportamiento de Saitou y no pudo evitar estremecerse al pensar los días que pasarían de ahí en adelante.

El pasillo era algo sombrío y mientras mas se acercaba a la puerta el olor a nicotina amarga le hacia estremecer. No había querido aceptar este trabajo por que la pondría a trabajar bajo las ordenes de un viejo lobo de la unidad especializada Shinsengumi que descendía desde la era Tokugawa y era lo mas patriótico del país.

Ahora aquí frente a esta puerta no tendría marcha atrás y mas vale que se apresurara a llamar o el viejo lobo de Mibu percibiría sus dudas. Así que con firmeza militar llamó a la puerta.

_-"No __tendré dudas"_

* * *


	2. La patineta y el hielo

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen. Si fuese así tendría servicio de Internet en mi casa y no me jugara un memo por usar el de mi trabajo_. ;)

* * *

**Capitulo**** 2**

**La patineta y el hielo**

Saitou Hajime escuchó el llamado en la puerta y sin poder evitarlo su corazón dio un traspié que ocultó e ignoró dando orden a Shinomori que abriere.

"Adelante,…, Sargento" Aoshi mantuvo una seriedad y frialdad mas fuerte que la habitual, pero mientras la aludida le saludaba según el protocolo y entraba no pudo evitar pensar que Sagara y Misao se habían equivocado en todos los aspectos.

"Buenas días, Sargento Valentino, presentándose, Capitán"

Mientras le correspondía el saludo y presentaba a Shinomori, Saitou reparaba en el físico y postura de la Sargento. La misma estaba de pie con la mirada en alto, los hombros derecho y hacia atrás, los pies un poco separados y….y… sin las medias reglamentarias. Trabajaría con eso mas tarde.

"Descanse Sargento y tome asiento junto al sargento Shinomori. Alicia S. Valentino T. es un nombre algo largo no cree."

"Es la forma en que se utiliza en Latinoamérica, señor."

"¿Es usted de esa área?", preguntó Shinomori un poco desconcertado por el dato.

"No sargento", contestó Alicia con una sonrisa mientras Saitou miraba a través de la ventana dejándoles a ambos viendo su espalda.

La chica sabia bien que ese no era el comportamiento habitual del Capitán y también tenia una idea del por que.

"Pasemos a presentarla con los agentes, antes que la comadreja y el cabeza de gallo terminen haciendo un stand up comedy por completo."

"Sí", contestó Shinomori y Alicia no pudo evitar poner una carita de confundida por las palabras de Saitou, lo que hizo que Aoshi sonriera mentalmente ante el gesto. (Pero solo mentalmente, el señor Shinomori no se ríe abiertamente).

En dirección al salón de tácticas pasaron frente al escritorio de Kaoru quien no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a tres personas que fuesen tan serias y con caminar y rostro duro juntas a la misma vez.

Una vez cerca del salón Shinomori se abofeteaba mentalmente por haberse permitido ser convencido por Saitou de no venir antes a poner disciplina. Todavía estaban a mas de 100 pasos y podía escuchar la voz de Misao rechinarle en los oídos como si le estuviese gritando justo al lado. En tanto Saitou solo se sonreía como un viejo lobo imaginando el numerito que debían tener montado Sagara y Makimachi. Mientras que Alicia esperaba que el alboroto fuese peor ya que el informe ponía esta estación como la peor en disciplina pero irónicamente la numero 1 en misiones completadas.

Para su alivio según lo que escuchaba este era el tipo de indisciplina que le gustaban, por que ella misma era así. Sin darse cuenta ya se sentía mas aliviada al escuchar la voz de la chica que gritaba.

"Creo que la comadreja anda en las suyas."

"Comadreja." Repetía con convicción Alicia, lo que hizo que a Saitou se le dibujara una extraña sonrisa en los labios que Aoshi no supo descifrar.

Saitou abrió de golpe la puerta dejando que su presencia se hiciera sentir. Alicia vio divertida, pero manteniendo el rostro tan serio como el de Shinomori, como una chica menuda, de ojos verde y con cabello trenzado negro, y un chico alto con ojos y cabellos marrón dejaban caer las tizas e intentaban borrar el pizarrón a toda prisa. El resto se sentaban completamente serios como si no hubiesen sido ellos los que se reían de las payasadas de aquellos dos.

La vista de Alicia se detuvo extrañada al ver un hombre de cabellera roja como el fuego que aparentemente no participó del evento. _"Extraño tipo"_.

"Comadreja, Cabeza de Gallo. Hagan el favor de tomar sus asientos."

Los aludidos se miraron extrañados ya que esperaban algo mas de su Capitán. Pero no discutieron la orden y tomaron asiento como dos niños buenos. (con aerolitos y toda la cosa). "Bien ya que los payasos de la estación se sentaron. Aquí veremos que su imaginación a sido estimulada demasiado por la cafeína de baja calidad que ingieren. Les presento a la Sargento Valentino Alicia. Estará a cargo de la disciplina por aquí y de estrategias para operativos que tendremos en un futuro cercano. La misma estará compartiendo la oficina con el Sargento Shinomori así que el teniente Himura pasara a ocupar el escritorio vacío detrás del de Sagara. No tengo nada mas que decirles así que aquí les dejo con los Sargentos. Shinomori."

Este pasó al frente mientras que Saitou salía de la habitación sin que los movimientos de este pasaran desapercibidos por Alicia aunque tuviese la mirada al frente y sumamente seria.

Una vez Saitou salió del salón se escuchó un cuchicheo proveniente de Sano y Misao que discutían sobre algún tema en particular. Aunque Misao no apartaba la vista de Shinomori ya que sentía mucho respeto por este, continuaba hablando con Sano. Extrañamente Shinomori no hacia nada por evitar la situación y una vez este terminó dio paso a Valentino.

Una vez al frente esta comenzó: "Como bien indicaran el Capitán Saitou y el Sargento Shinomori, soy la Sargento Valentino Alicia. Soy una profesional en mi trabajo por lo que en este momento," esta se fue acercando mientras hablaba a donde estaban Misao y Sano, "les exijo el trato que se me debe por ser su superiora. Entendido Makimachi y Sagara." Mantuvo la mirada fija en estos dos a lo que ambos se sentaron derechos y cesaron su conversación. _"Sí, esta es peor que el maldito lobo"_, pensó Sano.

"Continuando. Les repito que soy muy estricta. No esperen que me aprenda el nombre de todos y tampoco crean que por que me aprenda el de alguien es por que esa persona tendrá preferencias. Tampoco busquen la forma de caerme bien por que si no los cargaré de trabajo hasta que termine la luz del día y eviten ser vagos en sus trabajos por que me daré cuenta aunque sean buenos ocultándolos. Eso es todo por el momento pueden retirarse."

Dicho estas palabras Alicia se paro en todo el esplendor de su posición dos paso delante de Shinomori mientras todos los agentes la miraban idiotizados, en especial los hombres. Situación que no le pasó desapercibida a Aoshi y tomando un tono fuerte les ordeno que volvieran a sus labores.

Una vez todos se pusieron de pie Alicia y Aoshi tomaron pose de descanso, pero esta lo sorprendió cuando mando a Sagara-san y Makimachi-dono a permanecer en el salón. Mientras Aoshi miraba extrañado la joven sometía a inspección a ambos agentes. "Espero que el comportamiento de ambos no vuelva a repetirse. Tengo algunas dudas sobre sus dibujos", dijo señalando el pizarrón, "he de suponer que esa soy yo."

Sagara la interrumpió: "Mire sargento, esto no es el ejercito. Así que no espere verme comportándome como un oficial de elite, que es lo que tu y Shinomori son." Ante esto Alicia levantó una ceja y Shinomori esperaba expectante su respuesta.

Dando un par de pasos hacia la pizarra tomó una tiza y mientras la balanceaba de mano en mano le contestó: "Agente Sagara¿conoce usted a la reten Kamiya"

"Por supuesto" interrumpió Misao.

"¡Rayos! Agente Sagara que mucho se ha encogido usted. No estaba hablando con usted oficial Makimachi y ya que ambos conocen tan bien a la oficial Kamiya sépanse que el memo que recibirá será por la irresponsabilidad de ustedes."

"Kenshin no permitirá que le haga eso a Jou-chan. Todos los memos pasan por sus manos para aprobación."

"Pero la aprobación final la da el Capitán y de hoy en adelante este me ha encargado la disciplina de esta estación." Cuando ambos comprendieron el significado completo de sus palabras entendieron que este era su infierno en la Tierra. "Oficial Makimachi ya que tiene toda esta semana el primer turno la acompañaré en todos sus patrullajes y a usted oficial Sagara doblara turno y lo acompañaré en las tardes. Pueden retirarse."

Esta vez ambos salieron a toda prisa y se pudieron escuchar las voces de ambos dirigiendo maldiciones a la nueva sargento.

"No cree que se ha excedido en su primera hora en la estación."

"Y todas las que me quedan aquí Shinomori. Siempre es difícil al principio. Los cambios no son siempre bien aceptados, pero pronto vera una mejoría sargento, eso se lo aseguro."

"Leí su expediente."

"¿En serio?", le contestó sin aparente interés.

Mientras esperaba la contestación a su pregunta se acercó al pizarrón y añadió un dibujo personal. Una diablita que hacia piruetas en una patineta.

"Sí y me preguntaba…" Cuando por fin vio el dibujo en el pizarrón pestañeó dos veces para sorpresa de Alicia.

"Se preguntaba…"

"¿Por qué ha cambiado tanto de bases?"

"Creo que quiere saber la verdad y no solo lo que dice el informe¿cierto?"

Ante esto Shinomori asintió manteniendo la vista fija en los ojos de la sargento. Pero esta rompiendo el contacto visual señaló el pizarrón. "Verá. Este dibujo era mi 'nick name' mientras tomaba los adiestramientos. Solo era una cadete, pero era muy, muy buena. Tanto así que me gané el sobrenombre del diablo en patineta, gracioso ¿no?"

La respuesta lo dejó desubicado momentáneamente, pues no esperaba que fuese tan sincera. Aun así sabia que a esto le faltaba información.

"También leí su expediente Sargento. ¿Cuál era su sobrenombre?"

"¿Por qué cree usted que debiera tener uno?"

"Por que al igual que yo, usted Sargento Shinomori, es un elite tal como dijo Sagara. La única diferencia es que usted lo ha sido aquí y yo en América."

"Pero tiene rasgos japoneses."

Ahora era el turno de Alicia sentirse atrapada en la conversación. Era conciente de que tenia algo pero siempre había podido ocultarlos bien. Realmente este chico era tal y como decía su expediente.

"Le mostraré la oficina y el resto de la estación sargento."

Muy cortésmente Aoshi mantuvo la puerta abierta. Dejando a una lado el comportamiento militar, por que esta era una estación de policía no una estación militar y el comportamiento de elite se dejaba para los momentos especiales. Este acto fue interpretado por la sargento tal y como él se lo trataba de expresar. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo y ella también relajo la pose Shinomori rompió el silencio.  
-"Cubo de hielo o ice berg"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Mi nick name. Eso es algo que le resulta sumamente graciosos a todos, aunque no lo entiendo."

"Creo que aprenderemos el uno del otro compañero."

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer. Vi que tenia ya 32 stats y me senti muy contenta. _

_Gracias a Kaoru Layer por dejar review. Sobre tu pregunta de las parejas... si les cuento ahora se pierden las mejores partes de este fic. _

_Animo a TODAS (OS) que dejen sus reviews, comentarios, manzanas podridas que me quieran tirar. En fin todo lo que quieran decir me dejan saber._

_Arigato por leer y Ciao!_


	3. Color Mahon

_Disclaimer: No cobro nada por esto. Esto es por amor al arte, mucho café y una niñez con Bugs Bunny. Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin son del Don Don Nobuhiro Watsuki. __¡Que le siga dando flow.!_

**Capitulo 3**

**Color Mahon**

-"LO QUE QUIERO SABER ES POR QUE EL AGENTE SAGARA ESTA AFIRMANDO QUE USTED TIENE UN BUEN TRASERO."

Quizá si le permitiera contestarle y hubiese dejado de gritar hace mas de media hora ya todo el maldito problema estuviese resuelto.

-"QUE ERAN AZUL MAHON."

Pero claro el lobo de Mibu tiene que amedrentarla y para mi lo peor es que ella ni se ha inmutado un centímetro. No ha hecho expresión alguna y eso es como mirar a los ojos al depredador, una amenaza a su supremacía y yo que tengo un oído sensible. ¡Voy a salir con jaqueca de aquí!

"Capitán" Intervino Shinomori antes de comenzara a gritar de nuevo. "Creo que algo bueno para todos es que la dejara hablar."

Ante esta afirmación Hajime entró en razón. Llevaba mas de 30 minutos gritando. _"Malo, malo. Pero es que ese ahou (morón)… Estupido cabeza de gallo…"_

"Bien. Sargento Valentino dénos su informe al respecto." Dijo Saitou recuperando su sobriedad habitual.

"Gracias. Una vez terminé el patrullaje del primer turno con la agente Makimachi…

_Alicia entraba totalmente serena por la puerta principal. Kaoru quien ya había recibido su memorando la saludo con la correspondencia debida y en sus ojos se podía leer la molestia que tenia con la sargento. Pero se quedó atónita al ver entrar a Misao. Esta arrastraba los pies, tenia los brazos caídos, el cabello aunque en su trenza bastante despeinado y con cara de haber corrido el maratón de las cinco millas cuatro veces seguidas. _

_Una vez fuera de la vista de la sargento Misao se dejó caer sobre el escritorio de Kaoru ganándose las miradas atónitas de algunos ciudadanos que se encontraban haciendo gestiones en la comandancia. "Esa mujer es un monstruo Kaoru-chan"_

_-"Y me lo dices a mi"_

_-"Ay. La maldita no quiso usar la patrulla para hacer la ronda."_

_-"¡¿Qué?! Pero Misao… tu.. tu zona queda a 2 millas y cubre casi nueve cuadras. Debes estar bromeando."_

_-"Para nada. Lo peor de todo es que esta mañana me levanté temprano e hice mi entrenamiento. Y todavía estamos en el verano, el calor haya afuera es infernal. Realmente esa bruja me mató. Espero que se la haga pasar peor al cabeza de gallo."_

_Cumpliendo el deseo de Misao, Sano la estaba pasando peor que ella. Contrario a con Misao ahora iba con toda la calma del mundo. Haciendo seg__ún ella una confirmación de los conocimientos del oficial con unas 'preguntitas básicas' para que al final le dijera a Sano que si hubiese sido un examen lo habría reprobado con doble cero. Luego, como sin intención ninguna, le llamó cabeza de gallo cuando iban pasando por un jardín escolar y todos los niños empezaron a gritarle el sobre nombre al oficial. (algo que la hizo reírse por todo lo alto, pero solo mentalmente para no perder su credibilidad con el agente. Pero si que se reiría luego, cuando bajara la grabación de su celular a su laptop)._

_Pero el momento culminante fue dos cuadras después cuando un roba carteras le arrebató la suya a una señora que acababa de salir del banco. Los gritos de la dama los alertaron y por la altura de Sano este pudo ver hacia donde se dirigía. La persecución casi terminó cuando en un callejón sin salida este salto una verja y Sagara se iba a dar por vencido, pero vio cuando Valentino usando los agujeros de la verja trepó por ella, saltando con la misma agilidad del delincuente para sorpresa de Sano. Quien tuvo en ese momento y gracias a la falda de la Sargento una gran vista de sus hot pants. _

_Lo que mas le alegró la salida fue el ver las esbeltas piernas de Alicia mientras pateaba en el rostro al delincuente que entonces había decidido luchar al ver que era solo ella quien continuaba persiguiéndole. Este le tomó la pierna en el aire para evitar la vuelta de la pierna y esta haciendo una pirueta hacia atrás lo pateó nuevamente en el estomago enviándolo directamente al suelo y volteándolo para esposarlo mientras le leía los derechos. Pero no se había percatado que su falda se había rasgado en lado derecho hasta la altura de la cadera y que Sano le veia, o mas bien la devoraba, con la mirada._

_Fue hasta que miró en dirección de este que vio la mirada que le daba. "Uyyy Sargento. Si así es como va a detener a los delincuentes siempre, yo mismo me convertiré en uno." Alicia aventó al sujeto al suelo asegurándose que quedara inconsciente un rato mas y se acercó hasta Sano a quien le regaló una cachetada y una sonrisa. _

_Al llegar a la estación en la unidad de apoyo que solicitaron, Alicia le indicó a Sano que lo metiera en la celda y que ella se encargaría del papeleo. _

_Paso por los pasillos con su caminar usual aun que era el objeto de muchas miradas. Una vez entró en su oficina se recostó de la puerta con los ojos cerrados y soltando un suspiro. Pero se había olvidado de algo, "Shinomori". Abrió un solo ojo en la dirección de este y volvió a suspirar, para cerrarlos nuevamente.._

"_Debo hacer un informe de arresto por robo. ¿Donde guardas esos documentos Shinomori?", dijo tratando de sonar normal._

_Sin palabras el aludido se levantó y sacó de un archivo los documentos. Los puso en el orden en que debían ser llenados sobre el escritorio de ella. Cuando le iba indicar el procedimiento reparó en la ropa de esta y levantó una ceja._

"_Shinomori. Solo te diré que odio este uniforme y desde que me lo dieron he estado protestando mentalmente por la estupida falda."_

_Viendo el rostro de ella, que le hablaba con todo el dolor de haber mostrado prácticamente la mitad de su cuerpo a media ciudad y media comandancia, se enterneció de ella y sin mediar palabras y sin cambiar su frío actuar sacó de su escritorio una aguja y un rollito hilo azul marino._

"_El baño esta en el pasillo que veras a la izquierda del escritorio de Kenshin."_

"_No quiero caminar hasta allá. Preferiría hacerlo aquí, esto no es un espectáculo para el pueblo. No tienes que salirte solo voltéate hacia la pared."_

_Aoshi sencillamente se sentó en su silla tomando el informe que estaba leyendo antes que ella entrara y se volteó hacia la pared._

_Mientras tanto Sano se había encargado ya de que media estación se enterara que la nueva sargento tenia unas piernas bien formadas, bronceaditas y que le daban escalofríos nada mas de recordarla._

"_Te la vas a trabajar Sano", le preguntó uno de los oficiales._

"_Esa, pues ni loco. Es una estirada de primera aunque nada mas de recordar que tiene un buen trasero…me hace pensarlo"_

_Entonces fue cuando Saito escuchó la conversación de Sagara._

"_Espero que no estés haciéndote ideas ahou. Esa mujer te pateara el trasero y no permitirá que le pongas un dedo encima." Y sin mas se fue fumando por el pasillo en busca de la Sargento que había dejado que un agente le viera su ropa interior._

"Entonces usted nos llamó a su oficina capitán."

En el silencio Alicia sentía que su corazón quería salírsele del pecho. De todas las cosas que podían pasarle tenia que ser **esta** y en **esa **estación y con **ese** capitán. Comenzaba a pensar que su suerte la estaba abandonando.

"Si me permite. Sugiero que se me autorice a usar los pantalones reglamentarios del uniforme masculino, Capitán."

-"Concedido. Vaya al almacén y solicite los que necesite al encargado."

Sin nada mas que decir la chica salió de la oficina. Pero Aoshi se quedó allí notando algo extraño en el capitán. Era como si su coraje no fuera en verdad con la Sargento si no con Sagara o tal vez ni siquiera con Sagara. Pero solo para confirmar: "Ella no es la culpable del incidente. Es un accidente que le ha ocurrido a otras oficiales aquí."

"Esa, Shinomori, no es una chica nada convencional."

"¿Como Misao?"

"NO. Hasta la comadreja tiene sus días de convencionalismo."

Poniéndose de pie para salir de la oficina Shinomori le dijo: "Si sigue actuando así, cualquiera podría creer que es hija suya."

Una vez la puerta chocó con el marco nuevamente el suspiro y el humo subieron hasta el cielo junto con la mirada de Saitou.

"_A veces no tienes idea…"_ El sonido de tres almas hablando sin palabras provenientes de dos pasillos y una oficina.

_Bueno chicas!! Cuentenme. Diganme que opinan. Estoy tratando de hacer esto con un poco de humor y eso de la falda de Alicia aunque no me paso con una falda si con un pantalón. __La diferencia es que los unicos criminales que yo atrapo son expedientes viejos y llenos de polvo. JAJAJA!!!_

_Pero espero que les haya gustado._

_See ya!!_


	4. De cigarrillos y Grumetes

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin y las canciones que se citen pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Ahora bien la historia de este fic si es mía y los personajes __**no**_

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**De cigarrillos y grumetes**

Los comentarios por el incidente de la falda no se hicieron esperar y Misao ya estaba harta de que le estuviesen pidiendo que pusiera a la sargento de buenas para invitarla a salir. Como Itsuki, un chico muy guapo pero casado y con dos amantes. Por favor, ya llevaba una semana trabajando con la Alicia y sabia bien que era una estirada de primera así que Itsuki no tendría oportunidades de nada. Así que harta de la situación le propinó su famosa patada 'Bird-Kick of rage', dejando el guapo y mujeriego oficial con la cabeza dentro de la maquina de refrescos. _"Ese es un ejemplo de que Makimachi Misao no hará el favor de cupido con esa" _Por Sano no se preocupaba, Alicia misma se había hecho entender con los dos memos que le envió, por Aoshi-sama había tanto que decir como la cantidad de palabras que ese hombre hablaría en un año, en resultado nada y Saitô. _'Y pensar que pase toda la preparatoria obsesionada con él. El muy, muy no me dejaba ni acercarme a una coca cola. Pero no se puede quitar que esta como quiere...super buenisimo."_

-"Soñando despierta Misao-chan? No acabas de ver a quien te acabas de quedar mirando hasta las babas."

-"Ay! Kaoru. Por que me dejas que me pasen esas cosas."

-"Es entretenido."

-"¿Y a quien me quedé velando? Dime que fue a Aoshi-sama"

-"Al capitán"

-" ¡¿Qué?! Asco."

-"¿Segura?"

-"Bueno, es un viejo…"

-"¡Aja!", con mucha incredulidad de parte de Kaoru.

-"¡Ya, ya! Te cuento pero no te pongas con ilusiones que no es nada como lo tuyo con Himura¿vale?"

-"Escucho, Misao-chan"

-"Estará viejito, pero se ve…eh…mmm…guapo"

Si no fuese por lo colorada que estaba Misao, Kaoru se hubiese creído lo de que solo era una observación.

-"Y ¿qué? A ti siempre te han llamado la atención los hombres mayores."

-"¿ah?"

-"No te hagas con el cuento Misao. Shinomori te llevaba a lo menos cinco años."

-"Ay! Kaoru no voy a comenzar con ese tema. Además el capitán me lleva como 17"

-"Sabes que en la prepa eran como una pareja idílica. Todo el mundo esperaba que siguieran juntos hasta que envejecieran y…"

-"Te dije que no quería hablar de eso." Amenazó Misao.

Ambas amigas lo sabían bien. A Misao no le gustaba hablar del tema sencillamente por que aunque había pasado casi la mitad de su vida adorando a Aoshi. Cuando por fin lo tuvo entre sus manos terminó descubriendo que él no era lo que realmente quería para el resto de su vida y con todo el dolor del corazón terminó con él.

Para ese momento él ya había comenzado a trabajar en la comandancia y ella acababa de ingresar en la academia de la policía. Esa elección no fue tan solo por que esa era la carrera que Aoshi había escogido si no por que a ella también le encantaba. Difícil de entender era como dos personas con personalidades totalmente distintas podían tener gustos similares, pero en parte eso fue lo que llevó a Aoshi a empezar la relación, de hecho la única relación que se le había conocido, aunque supiera que Misao podría cambiar de idea en cualquier momento. Intuición que resultó cierta al final.

No la consideraba una chiquilla inestable pero sabia que la forma de pensar de uno va cambiando al ir madurando y sabia que no era que no lo quisiera. Simplemente que cuando crecemos nos damos cuenta que algo que creíamos y dábamos totalmente por correcto y sin fallas no lo era. Entendió perfectamente todo lo que ella le explicó aunque el rompimiento fue algo doloroso y que le costó aceptar. Al menos al final terminaron llevándose muy bien, en una muy bonita amistad inclusive cuando ella y Sano hacían arreglos para irse de 'janga' a él también se le incluía y la pasaban muy bien. Aunque últimamente por alguna razón que no concebía entender el por que Saitô era invitado.

Misao suspiró. "A veces me duele Kaoru y siento lastima por él."

"Pero esa era tu decisión. Velo por el lado positivo…siguen siendo amigos¿no?"

"Sí" sonrió Misao mas animada. "Todavía practicamos Kendo en las mañanas"

-"Lo sé"

-"¿Qué¿cómo lo sabes?"

-"El Capitán Saitô los ha visto."

-"Ese maldito lobo."

-"y guapo¿verdad?", dijo Kaoru tratando de enredar a Misao.

-"Si y mucho." Y lo consiguió. Ahora su amiga estaba colorada nuevamente con la mano en la boca "Me largo Kaoru. Si no la 'sargento' me regaña por comenzar tarde el patrullaje"

--"Al menos ya van en coche."

-"Si. Gran alivio. Matta ne! Kaoru-chan"

El informe en su mano indicaba un cambio drástico en el compartimiento de los agentes durante esa semana. Ahora se daba cuenta que los informes sobre ella no mentían: La chica es rápida. Pero aun así habían muchas detalles que quedaban por discutir.

-"No es común en mi, pero le felicito Sargento Valentino. O debería decir Takagi."

-"Como quieras Hajime.", dijo ella con algo de rebeldía.

Sabia que pronto entraría alguien así que decidió aprovechar la oportunidad. "¿Como esta Tokio?"

"La tía Tokio esta bien. De mucho mejor humor desde que se volvió a casar y yo decidí portarme bien. Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti."

Era muy inusual sentirse de esta manera. Deseaba sobre todo acercarse a la chica que tenia en frente, darle un gran abrazo y mil disculpas, pero eso no estaría bien viniendo del lobo de Mibu.

Por su parte Alicia se sentía igual de incomoda que él y sabia que ambos se encontraban fuera de su ambiente, eso del sentimentalismo no era algo que llevaran en la sangre. Como dudarlo si hacia casi 10 años que no se veían.

-"¿Hasta cuando te quedaras en Japón?"

-"Hasta que se me indique una nueva misión."

Mientras tanto Saitô había dado la vuelta su escritorio y se encontraba recostado de este, frente a ella fumando un cigarrillo.

"Me gusta mas que uses esos pantalones."

Ella solo lo veía incrédula. No podía creer que el incidente de la falda le hubiese afectado tanto y eso la puso mas nerviosa que antes. Pero claro, al igual que él no demostraría que estar en su presencia sin nadie mas alrededor la ponía a punto de histeria. En esos momentos añoraba el silencio de Shinomori.

-"¿Dónde te estas quedando?"

-"¿Me preguntas una semana después? Eres increíble. Además creí que el lobo de Mibu lo sabia todo. Pásame un maldito cigarrillo de esos de una buena vez."

-"Las niñas buenas no fuman, sargento. Además soy nuevo en esto de los tratos con los americanos."

-"Y ¿Quién dice que soy una niña buena? Tengo muchas malas mañas _heredadas_."

-"Es cierto. Niña mala." Diciendo esto último se acercó a ella con mirada desaprobatoria. Dándole el cigarrillo a regañadientes pero le ofreció fuego de inmediato y ella lo aceptó algo nerviosa.

Fue entonces cuando Misao abrió la puerta sin llamar, costumbre usual en ella y se quedó algo pasmada: Saitô encendiéndole el cigarrillo a la sargento con una mirada extraña en los ojos y ella toda nerviosa. Viendo a Misao allí Saitô se alejó lo mas posible de Valentino, ella resumió su actitud de frialdad y se levantó.

"Había olvidado nuestro patrullaje Makimachi. Vamonos. Gracias por el cigarrillo Capitán, y tiene razón los japoneses tienen mejor sabor que los americanos. Buen día."

Sin decir nada continuó caminando ignorando la mirada atónita de Misao.

Dos horas mas tarde ambas continuaban sin decir palabra. Misao todavía no podía creer que el Capitán estuviera tratando algo con esa chica, si tenían la misma edad. Por su parte Alicia se encontraba mentalmente desconectada dejando que Misao condujera.

De pronto y sin aviso pidió a Misao que se detuviera en una tienda. "Necesito comprar algo." Fue la única explicación que le dio. La sargento se bajó y Misao la observaba entrar a la tienda percibiendo entonces lo distraída que estaba.

Una vez en la tienda, Alicia comenzó a dar vuelta por los anaqueles. No pasando desapercibida por uno de los clientes, un chico de unos 19 años con apariencia de pandillero que le llamó:

- "Hey chica!" y con fingido remordimiento continuo, "Eres muy linda y joven para estar de poli¿no crees?"

-"No, no lo creo." Esta se acercó a la cajera con el chico pegado a ella, cuando notó una cajita con un mini abanico de 'souvenir'. Abriéndolo vio que tenia dibujos de osos pandas y lobos. Entonces el chico decidió acariciarle el cabello que salía bajo su gorra e invitándola a salir esa noche.

-"No eres mi tipo, niño"

-"No me digas que eres de las que le gustan los hombre mayores."

El comentario del joven le hizo caer en cuenta de algo. La mirada de Misao no era solo de sorpresa por la cercanía de Saitô, si no que había algo de celos en ella. Sopesando los hechos, no seria mala idea hacerse amiga de la Makimachi. Un regalo por su buen comportamiento, abrirle camino hacia Saitô y ella misma se abriría camino al segundo paso de la misión en la comandancia. Tres pájaros en vez de dos con el mismo tiro.

-"Cobrame esto y dame dos paquetes de la mejor marca de cigarrillos nacional."

-"Si fumas toda esa cantidad. Deberías aceptar mi oferta para esta noche", le dijo el chico mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

Este fue el punto final del joven. Alicia le apartó el brazo de mala manera arrojándolo al suelo ante la mirada atónita de la cajera. "Creo que eso contesta tu pregunta. NO salgo con grumetes. Sayonara." Pagó rápidamente y se montó nuevamente al coche, donde Misao esperaba con una canción de Avril Lavigne en la radio. Skaterboy para ser mas precisas.

-"Hey chica. ¿Te gusta esa música?"

-"¿También tiene algo en contra de ella?"

-"Para nada. De hecho, esa es una de mis canciones favoritas."

Misao la miró atonita. "No lo puedo creer"

-"¿Por qué Misao?" La aludida sujetó con mas fuerza el volante por que esta era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre _"¿Que se traerá esta ahora?"_

-"Disculpe"

-"El que tenga que cumplir unas obligaciones por mi trabajo no me quita lo de que sigo siendo una chica. ¿Creías que iba a ser todo el tiempo como el sargento Cubo de Hielo Shinomori que no se ríe nunca, o el Capitán Saitô con la cara de lobo asesino." Dijo esto mientras hacia una mueca tratando de imitar a Hajime.

Esto hizo reír a Misao y bajarle el coraje que sentía hacia la Sargento. "De veras usted es algo mas"

-"Acá entre nosotras, Misao, puedes llamarme Alicia. Pero eso si¡eh!, que no se lo digas a los otros."

-"Si Sano descubre que eres así te va a invitar a salir. De hecho" Puso un gesto en el rostro. "Muchos de los agentes quisieran salir contigo"

-"¡Bah! Son contados los solteros allí y no salgo con hombres casados, comprometidos ni con novias."

Tal como lo había pensado esta conversación se estaba volviendo muy interesante y mas fácil de lo que pensó; esto le abriría las puertas a su próximo paso. "Hablando como las locas. ¿Tienes algo con Shinomori?"

"¿Qué?"

-"No lo tomes a mal. Es que los he visto entrenando en las mañanas."

-"No." Dijo Misao con algo de pesar no tenia idea que la conversación saldría de esta forma.

-"No te preocupes no tienes que contarme nada. No te sientas obligada. ES solo que quería saber el tipo de relación que tenían para ver si yo también podría usar el gimnasio."

-"¡OH¿Entrenas?"

-"Sí." Rió Alicia. "Este cuerpo no se mantiene solo y si me quedo sentada todo el día…" Con esto la aún asombrada Misao rió también.

Aprovechando que estaban en una luz roja le mostró el abanico que compró en al tienda y le contó sobre el chico.

"Estos chicos, son unos bakas."

"No pasaba de los 18. Yo solo tengo 20 estaba bien para una noche loca pero …."

"¡Que!"

"Perdón. No creí que te disgustaran esos temas."

"No. NO es eso. ¿Tienes 20? Es imposible yo tengo 22. Ahora ya no soy la menor de la estación y ella es sargento….."

Sin saber que hacer Alicia solo se quedó escuchando a Misao. Hasta que se escucharon los bocinazos de los autos de atrás y le comenzaron a salir gotitas de vergüenza.

-"Misao. La luz cambio. ¡MISAO!" Quizá esto no fue tan buena idea después de todo.

Cuando al final logró llamar la atención de Misao. Le explicó que el abanico era para ella. "Un pequeño detalle por la caminata que te hice dar. No te la merecías después de todo. Pero el baka de Sagara sí."

-"Tienes razón Sano es un baka. Pero es alguien con quien puedes contar en las buenas y en las malas."

Conocer a los compañeros y todo eso. No era un mal plan el haberse acercado primero a Misao.

-"¿Y no salen los viernes? Oí que por acá lo mejor son los Karaoke"

-"Bueno sí." Dijo Misao sopesando la opción de si le vendría bien invitarla o no, pero quizá después de todo también consiguiera usar pantalones con el uniforme.

-"Hoy saldremos. ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?"

-"¿Quiénes irán?"

-"Kaoru, obviamente. Kenshin, que si no la sigue a todas partes no vive. Después dicen que no se gustan. Por supuesto que Sano, ese no se pierde ni un baile de cucarachas. Aoshi-sama…"

-"¿Aoshi-sama¿Te refieres a Shinomori? No puedo creer que ese tipo salga con ustedes."

-"Fue mi novio hace algún tiempo."

-"oh"

-"Y el capitán Saitô."

-"ESO SI NO LO CREO. Hajime Saitô, saliendo de viernes en la noche con subordinados. ¡Ya se! Se la pasa regañándolos."

-"De hecho…" dijo Misao con las mejillas algo sonrosadas al recodar la salida de hace dos semanas, detalle que a Alicia no le pasó desapercibido. "Se ha portado bastante bien. No bebe demás y… hasta ha bailado con nosotras. Mejor dicho conmigo. Es que Kaoru se la pasa pendiente de Himura todo el tiempo."

-"Te atrae ¿cierto?"

-"NO, NO. Es solo que… bueno. ¡Ay! Ya. Tu quieres ser de las amigas ¿no?." Alicia sonrió asintiendo a la misma vez. "Bien. Pero no uses esto después para molestarnos¿vale?. Primero, yo creo que a la mas que le gusta es a ti."

-"¿Qué¿De donde sacas eso Misao?"

-"Pues hoy en la oficina…"

-"No, No. Estas mal interpretando."

-"No me vengas con ese cuento. Tu estabas toda nerviosa y él también…"

-"Misao. Eso seria imposible…Es solo que… Hajime conoce a mi madre y a mi tía. Y no quiero tocar jamás ese tema."

Eso dejó totalmente desubicada a Misao. Era algo que no se esperaba.

-"Esta bien. Me atrae, pero esta algo mayor para mi."

-"Misao calmate. Estamos en Japón no es como si la gente en la calle te fuese a juzgar por eso. Esa es una de las mejores cosas de este país. No importa si es el o ella la mayor, lo que importa es que no se pasen de los 25 sin haberse casado por lo menos una vez. Así que olvida esa preconcepción, por lo que sé el ya lleva como 10 años divorciado y solo son catorce años de diferencia. Tu serias un buen cambio para él."

-"Se te debe haber zafado un tornillo Alicia y me lleva 13 años."

-"Te propongo algo."

Misao la miró con ojos dubitativos, dudando de la cordura de esta mujer.

-"Te escucho."

-"Esta noche te voy a demostrar que a él lo que le hace falta es alguien como tu para alegrarle la vida y que él es mucho mas allá de la careta. Si no consigo convencerte aceptaré el castigo que me impongas, vale."

-"Eres valiente. Pero allá tu. Vale"

Misao Makimachi nunca dejaría pasar una oportunidad como esa. 'Hacer lo que ella dijera' y lo que se proponía era casi imposible.

"

* * *

_UJU!!!!, una fiesta de polis. Ya veremos muchas cositas en el próximo capi._

_Y una nota. Soy una fanática de la pareja Aoshi/Misao no se equivoquen con eso. Me encantan la forma en que se complementan y todo eso. Pero en esto de la escritura es bueno experimentar cosas diferentes con los personajes y soy alguien que le gusta arriesgarse._

_Solo les pido que se den una oportunidad y no califiquen el escrito solo por los pairings si no también por la historia en si. Si los entretiene o no, si la ambientación esta bien y otras cosas que les pueda gustar._

_Nos veremos y dejen sus reviews. Así se que piensan y si además de que odian la forma en que junto a las parejas, les molesta alguna otra cosa._

_Otra cosa. Sé que las edades no son igual a las del animé ni el manga, pero dejense arrastrar por la corriente de este fic. ;)_

_Matta-ne!!_


	5. Primeros Sentidos

Hola aquí un nuevo capi. Espero que les guste.

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin y las canciones que se citen pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Ahora bien la historia de este fic si es mía y los personajes __**no**__ relacionados a RK._

**

* * *

**

**Primeros sentidos**

"No puedo creer que hayas logrado convencerla de salir con nosotros."

La expresión en el rostro de Sanouske valía un millón. Se le notaba como se estaba afilando los dientes. Para él llevar a la sargento era como habérsela puesto en su terreno. Lo que hacía a Misao no se arrepentirse de habérselo contado primero. Pero lo que no le contaría, ni loca, era lo de su apuesta. Eso era un trato entre chicas y si algo salía mal lo negaría todo. _"Mala Misao, mala"_ Pero su sonrisa era como si se hubiese encontrado 100 dólares tirados en la calle. _"Exquisito. Volvemos a las andanzas"_ O quizá como un bizcocho de chocolate tras una buena pelea.

"La salida ya estaba preparada. Solo añadimos un integrante extra. Será divertido. ¿Sano?"

"Claro, claro"

Muchas veces me da por detestar el don de poder escuchar como lo hago yo. Claro que me ha ayudado muchas veces especialmente al escuchar el fino ruido del arma al soltar el seguro; pero en los momentos como este en que Sagara y Misao se preparan para hacerle la vida imposible a alguien lo detesto. Tiendo a ser el tipo de hombre que prefiere no darse por enterado, pero esta noche voy a estar pendiente a todo.

"Sagara no se supone que fueses a hacer tu patrullaje con Himura."

"Si, pero Misao y yo…"

"Lárgate antes de que te escriba…"

"Uyyuyuyyy!! Si ya hasta el cubo de hielo se le están pegando las malas costumbres de Valentino."

"Siempre he sido estricto. Esto no tiene que ver con nadie en particular. Las reglas son para seguirse, Sagara."

"Bien."

Una vez Sano se hubo ido por el pasillo que dirigía al estacionamiento, con las manos en los bolsillos y su bandana roja bajo su gorra, decidí que era bueno hablar con Misao. No quiero que se meta en mas problemas.

"Misao."

"Si, Aoshi-sama, se que debo irme a hacer los informes. No me lo tienes que recordar. De verdad estar compartiendo la oficina con esa mujer te está haciendo daño."

"Misao…solo quiero decirte…"

"¿Qué?"

"Que evites los problemas."

"¡Uh! Era solo eso."

"Si. Ve a hacer tus informes."

"Aoshi. No te preocupes por los problemas. Alicia y yo ya nos llevamos mejor. Mira lo que me regaló."

Por su puesto que mi ceja no pudo controlarse y se levantó. No podía creerlo. Esa mujer era algo…indescriptible, o simplemente loca. Una semana le escribe memorandos a casi todo empleado y ahora le hace un regalo a la que según sus informes es la mas indisciplinada.

"Aoshi-sama. ¿Vendrías esta noche? Será en el club de costumbre y deberías intentar el Karaoke por que…"

"No. No es el momento de hablar de eso."

Por un momento Misao temió haberle molestado. A veces Aoshi era muy sensible. Tenia planificada una noche muy divertida, pero no sabia que sus sorpresas comenzarían mas temprano. Al final del pasillo por el que Sano había salido minutos antes estaba Saitô fumando y mirando hacia donde estaban Aoshi y ella parados. La mirada de este era algo que no hubiese sabido interpretar si no fuese por lo que le dijo Alicia esa mañana: _"tu serias un buen cambio para él" "él es mucho mas que la careta"_

Eso era lo que creía haber visto en sus ojos de lobo: El deseo de que alguien viera mas allá de la careta y eso le hizo aparecer un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. _'Pero ¿cómo alguien podría ver mas allá si con sus palabras alejaba a todo mundo?'_

- "Veo que tiene mucho tiempo libre Sargento. La comadreja suele ser entretenida pero no estamos en momento de descanso."

- "No hay razón para recordarlo Capitán. Makimachi…"

'_Y ahí va. La salida fácil siempre; ¿no, Aoshi? dejándome en manos del capitán lobo."_

- "Mira lobito. Aoshi-sama ya me estaba regañando y yo me voy a hacer los informes."

- "¿Qué es eso que llevas ahí comadreja?"

- "¿Qué, esto? Es solo… un regalo que me ha hecho…eh…mmm…una amiga."

- "La chica mapache."

- "No. La sargento Valentino. Ya me voy lobito nos veremos esta noche en el club de siempre ¿vale?."

Sin esperar la contestación de Saitô se marchó a hacer sus informes sin escuchar el suspiro de él:

-"Por supuesto…Misao" Mientras solo veia a la pequeña mujercita mover su trenza de lado a lado.

Mientras tanto Alicia ya se encontraba en el cuartito del hostal donde se hospedaba. _'¡Los precios de Tokyo son exorbitantes! Con lo mismo que pago aquí alquilaría un Studio en el Caribe. Santo Cielo'_

"Bien. No tengo mucho para escoger de esta maleta. Pero me resolveré…mmm….¡Ya! Un pantalón de cuero negro, menos mal que me lo traje, y….una blusa satinada color gris cuello ancho y escote bastante ancho…pero que le voy a hacer. Bah!! Si se atreve a regañarme pobrecito de él. Donde rayos habré metido esas botas de tacón fino…por supuesto el bolsón de los zapatos. Menos mal que me ha dado con cargar en el bolsón militar con mis cosas mas femeninas, a veces son utiles. Rimel, aretes largos y plateados, labial, hay solo dos; ni modo el violeta. Me he pasado todos estos días con el coral acaramelado. Un vistazo en el espejo. ¡Divina!"

Demasiado divina quizá por que no hizo mas que acercarse a la mesa donde ya estaban todos en el club y Sano que abre la boca como pescado. Aoshi que se queda mas frío que el frío y Saitô que frunce el ceño con unas ganas de mandarle a la casa a cambiarse. _'Deberia aprender de la comadreja. Verse bien pero no como si fuera de trabajo nocturno'_, pensó este.

-"Buenas noches a todos." Dijo Alicia ocupando el único asiento vació de la mesa que era justo entre medio de Aoshi y Saitô.

-"Buenas noches, Alicia-dono, casi no la reconocí sin el uniforme." Dijo Kenshin de forma amable y con su usual sonrisa.

-"Para mi el uniforme es solo para cuando se esta en servicio." Contestó ella mientras miraba detenidamente que tanto Shinomori como Saitô continuaban con el pantalón de servicio.

-"No les hagas caso." Trataba de bromear Sano, quien vestía súper a la moda. "El cubo de hielo y el lobo serian capaces de ir de viaje con eso puesto y con todo mi atrevimiento…Alicia estas que quemas con solo mirarte."

-"Definitivamente atrevido" le dijo Misao mientras ella y Kaoru lo golpeaban por ambos lados de la cabeza.

-"Que ustedes no sean sexys no significa que el resto del mundo no lo sea. ¡OUCH!"

Otro golpe ganado. Pero es que solo a él se le ocurre estando sentado entre medio de ambas, insultarlas. Kenshin al lado de Kaoru trataba de sujetarla para que no siguiera golpeando a Sano, aunque la larga cola de su cabello lo abofeteara con cada movimiento. Mientras que Saitô que tras que no hacia nada por detener a Misao, miraba con reproche a Alicia. "No le enseñaron a vestir con mas modestia en su casa."

-"Quizá. Pero tengo muy adherido en mi ADN eso de hacer lo que te venga en gana. ¡MESERO!."

Esta movió la mano llamando al mismo e ignorando la mirada feroz de Saitô.

-"¡Ay rayos! No me vio; vengo en un momento." Pero mirada que ni a mi ni a Kenshin nos pasó desapercibida. Al rato esta volvía con una colorida bebida en mano que al pasara cerca de mi me abofeteó la cantidad de alcohol.

"Vaya! Ese es uno de mis tragos favoritos" Le mencionó Sano tratando de sacar conversación.

"No creo que lo hayas probado a mi estilo Sagara. Esta hecho con ron 151°…"

"Señorita" Interrumpió el mesero que la ignoró anteriormente. Lo que sacó miradas de las tres chicas. "El caballero del área VIP le envía esto." Con esto el antipático mesero se fue.

Una mirada rápida hacia el área señalada por el Mesero bastó para que la mueca de Alicia se hiciera evidente. "Malditos grumetes." Dijo esta por lo bajo haciendo que Saitô dirigiera su mas temible mirada al chico que había enviado el trago. Viendo la actitud protectora de Saitô, Misao dio por hecho que tendría esclava por un mes.

-"¿Quién era ese Alicia?" preguntó Misao.

-"Recuerdas el estupido grumete de la tienda…"

-"¡OH!"

-"Ni una semana en Japón y ya con noviecitos de esquina, sargento", se inmiscuyó Saitô.

Esto hizo que Alicia se volviera como una fiera hacia el productor del comentario. Lamentablemente esta era una guerra de fieras en la que nadie quería intervenir, así que todos fuimos testigos mudos por varios minutos de la misma. Hasta que, no por que se diera por vencida, si no por querer ser inoportuna y rebelde Alicia se levantó de la mesa con gesto asesino: "Sagara quiero bailar contigo. Esa es una de mis canciones favoritas. Usted capitán debería intentar tener algo de diversión y bailar con una linda chica. Incluso aquí en nuestra mesa hay bastante variedad." A lo que añadió un educado movimiento de mano.

_No pido que todo los días sean de sol… no pido que todos los viernes…sean de fiesta…Tampoco te pido que vengas rogando perdón si lloras con los ojo secos y hablando de ella…._

_AY amor me duele tanto…_

_Me duele tango..que te fueras sin decir a donde._

_Ay amor es una tortura...perderte..._

_(La tortura, Shakira y Alejandro Sanz)_

Esta canción era reciente en nuestro país, pero ya había visto en Internet ese video y me hacia una idea de cómo bailaría la sargento, no dudaba que Sagara ya supiera bailarla, siempre se le daba bien el baile y de que sacara ventaja de la situación… ¡obvio!. Para lo que no estaba preparado era para ver la mirada de Saitô dirigida a Misao e invitándola a bailar una canción como esa con mucha decisión y ella tensa y colorada con tan solo una mirada de él. ¿A dónde se dirigía el mundo?

Pero en el punto mas…no sabría como explicarlo…en el que las parejas tenían que bailar mas…juntos, por llamarlo de alguna manera, el 'grumete' como le había llamado Alicia, se levantó de su mesa dirigiéndose a la pista. Súbitamente la canción terminó y comenzó una mas rápida. Este la tomó de la mano diciéndole algo al oído y ella dando una mirada rápida a Saitô le dijo algo a Sano quien continuo su camino a nuestra mesa y ella se quedó bailando con aquel chico que me daba mala espina.

-"Veo que estas con el lobo de Mibu."

-"¿Por qué la sorpresa? Ya sabias en que trabajo."

-"Tienes razón. Pero para que veas lo mucho que me gustas te contaré un secreto. Se que ganarse a un jefe difícil como ese debe ser una pesadilla para un bomboncito como tu."

'Que era idiota o que? Si lo había dejado tirado en el suelo esta tarde.'

-"Cuentame chiquito." Pero si se estaba ofreciendo a ser su informante por que no jugar su juego.

-"Esta noche habrá fiesta en el muelle 32. Llegaran muchas cosas buenas."

-"¿Por qué me lo cuentas?"

-"Ya te dije. Espero algo a cambio de tu parte."

-"Ya veremos que sucede después."

-"Claro una poli como tu no me dará nada si no tiene resultados. ¿Cierto?"

-"Cierto." Este es uno de esos juegos en que hay que tomar el papel del tonto.

-"El viejo lobo…parece que tiene algo con tu compañera."

En ese momento Alicia miró hacia donde bailaban ambos metidos en su pequeña burbuja, bailando a un ritmo mas lento de lo requerido por la música. -"Eso…pequeño grumete. Es gracias a esta pequeña bruja."

-"Creo que de veras debes ser una bruja para tenerme aquí."

-"A mi no me acuses, esa, es **tu** elección."

-"Pero vas a cumplir tu palabra."

-"Ya veremos grumete."

-"Ikawa, me llamo Ikawa." Le corrigió este con un tono sensual.

Desde la mesa Aoshi observaba la escena: Misao y Saitô, eso le daba escalofríos, pero tampoco era tan estupido como para no haberse dado cuenta antes. Pero lo mas que le extrañaba era la conversación de Alicia con aquel chico. Observó nuevamente el área donde estaban los amigos de él y todos se veían como miembros de una pandilla. Pero allí también vio al mas conocido de los mafiosos de todo Japón, el heredero del Juppongatana, Tekken no Soujiro. Este era alguien que no permitiría a nadie de los suyos desalinearse mucho. _'¿Por qué permitía que uno de los suyos que se notaba recién entrado bailara con una policía? Quizá no la conocía o no se había dado cuenta.'_

En cuanto la canción terminó, Ikawa acercó sus labios al oído de Alicia dejando que los mechones de su negra cabellera cayeran hasta el cuello de esta. Sabia que cualquier otra chica se hubiese estremecido con aquel contacto pero…

"Te veré esta noche en mi fiesta del muelle." Aquella no era una chica nada convencional se dijo así mismo mientras volvía a su mesa.

Una vez se vio libre del abrazo de Ikawa, Alicia se volteó solo para encontrarse con la mirada de Saitô quien ya había dejado ir a Misao y la miraba a ella con reproche.

-"Te dije que era una chica mala. No se de que te sorprendes." Le dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-"No tienes idea de en lo que te estas metiendo."

-"Tu eres quien no tiene idea de nada en absoluto." Hizo el intento de pasar de largo a Saitô, pero este la tomó del codo fuertemente y lo que obtuvo de respuesta de la chica fue una mirada amenazante. Cosa que le incomodó, sintiendo que era como verse así mismo. "Espero que sepa el significado de la paciencia Saitô-san."

-"La cuestión es si lo sabes tú."

-"Por el bien de una misión...**suélteme** o el chico volverá y se armará un problema."

-"Quizá no sea él quien interrumpa"

-"Shinomori-san"

-"Shinomori. Esta no es una conversación que le interese."

-"Yo difiero de eso. Hajime" Contestó altanera Alicia.

-"Saitô. Esta usted haciendo el ridículo. Siempre he pensado que usted es de la clase de hombre que sabe controlarse."

Las palabras de Aoshi hicieron entrar en razón al Capitán Saitô por segunda vez en una semana. Algo que obviamente lo incomodaba y le hizo darse cuenta de la cantidad de miradas indeseables que había atraído su comportamiento.

"_¿Qué rayos me pasa? Desde que esta niña llegó no hago mas que hacer tontería tras tontería. Será que...me la recuerda a ella."_

Actuando por fin con su confiada y usual actitud Saitô se alejó dejando a Shinomori y Valentino en medio de la pista donde, a pesar de ser ignorada por aquellos tres fríos seres, la música continuaba su ritmo. Ambos vieron como Hajime arrebataba de la silla su chaqueta y se alejaba hacia la salida del establecimiento.

-"Espero que tenga celular"

-"Si. Tiene uno por su posición."

-"Bien. Lo necesitaremos mas tarde."

-"¿Bailas?"

Una sonrisa asomó en el rostro de la sargento al escuchar las palabras de Shinomori. Sujetando la mano que este le ofrecía, le dijo: "Como si no me hubieses estado observando todo el tiempo." Al dar una vuelta ambos vieron que Misao también salía del Club incluso con todo el montón de gente, su blusa color lavanda era notoria.

-"Esto no me gusta nada"

-"Eso, Aoshi-kun, es algo que tengo bajo control."

-"Espero que así sea."

-"Te preocupas mucho por ella aún."

-¿Ella te lo contó o husmeaste en nuestras vidas?"

La risa que continuó como respuesta a sus palabras le desubicó un poco. Era como si fuese genuina y le saliera del corazón haciéndole sentir un estremecimiento, como un tipo de energía, recorrer todo su cuerpo.

-"Un poco de ambas. Pero tranquilo, soy una tumba."

-"..."

Dirigió su mirada hacia donde se sentaba Ikawa cuando cambió la canción. Este la observaba algo molesto y ella se limitó a sonreírle dulcemente mientras veía como los amigos de este se marchaban y era él, el último en seguirles. Situación algo irónica que no pasó desapercibida para a Aoshi.

"Shinomori, Aoshi." El modo en que ella pronunció su nombre le hizo nuevamente estremecer y esta vez ella lo notó. Así que usando esto como distracción y para asegurarse que nadie mas le escuchara acercó sus labios sus oídos. "Esta noche tendremos fiesta en el muelle 32."

"..." Sabia que la información que le brindaba la chica entre sus brazos era relacionada a su trabajo, pero sin poder contenerse cerró sus ojos disfrutando de la calidez de su respiración sobre su piel. Pero solo fue momentáneamente una vez sus sentidos comenzaron a funcionar debidamente supo lo que debía hacer. "Continuaremos con esta charada por un rato mas en caso de que tus amiguitos hayan dejado espías y luego nos largaremos. Que el Capitán y Misao se hayan largado nos servirá de excusa."

-"Aunque eso a **ti** no te agrade."

-"Solo una pregunta."

-"Por supuesto Shinomori. Pero solo una." Rió ella nuevamente.

-"¿Es esto lo que le hiciste a ese chiquillo?"

-"No. Con usted me siento intimidada Sargento. ¿Nos vamos?"

Pasaron un par de canciones sin más palabra entre ellos ya que se concentraron en surcar disimuladamente con su vista el club. Una vez sintieron seguro el lugar sugirieron a los demás en la mesa que debían ir a "buscar" Saitô y Misao.

Por su parte esos dos no deseaban que nadie los buscara.

En la puerta de un apartamento una chica de cabello negro trenzado, tenia sus ojos verde mar escondidos tras parpados adornados en color lavanda y azul mientras era encerrada entre unos brazos masculinos que recorría las curvas de su espalda hasta llegar al borde de sus jeans que caían en sus pequeñas caderas.

"_Rayos, rayos, rayos si llego a saber que besaba así...la experiencia...en los hombres…a veces...es… buenísima..."_

"_Maldición. Al menos es mayor de edad por que me esta volviendo loco."_

* * *

Gracias por leer y a especialmente a quienes dejan reviews. Recuerden que aunque lo que me tengan sean tomates podridas para Stella, ella los atrapara y hará aunque sea un semillero.

Incluso de los insultos se pueden sacar cosas buenas para el fic. Claro…. Valga la aclaración que no es carta verde para tratarme feo. Solo es decir la verdad.

Invitada(o)s a dejar su review.


	6. Animales, hielo, patinetas y dinamita

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin y las canciones que se citen pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Ahora bien la historia de este fic si es mía y los personajes __**no**__ relacionados a RK._

* * *

Van unos días, he tenido mucho trabajo en la ofi y no encontraba tiempo para editar. Espero que mi musa siga cooperando y que ustedes me sigan apoyando.

Con toda mi grata pasión por la escritura, les regalo la idea numero 6.

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Animales, hielo, patinetas y dinamita**

Por algún motivo que no entendía había besado a la Itachi. Los ojos verdes de esta le miraban como tratando de comprender esta misma cosa. Pero cuando ella verbalizó sus dudas la única respuesta que se le ocurrió fue un "no se" y continuar disfrutando de sus labios. Quizás solo era el verla prácticamente derretida entre sus brazos, o la forma en que sus manos se ajustaban a sus curvas, o en la que las de ella tocaban todos los nervios en su cuello y le hacia tiritar bajo sus caricias.

Así que una vez que nuevamente separo sus labios de los de ella, paseó su mirada de ámbar por su rostro. Tratando de recordar cada uno de sus detalles. Conociéndose sabia que su suerte podía abandonarlo en cualquier momento y la mujercita frente a él mandarlo a volar.

Estos pensamientos y el numero en el identificador de llamadas de su teléfono móvil le volvieron a la realidad. _"Alicia"_ Irritado contestó la llamada y tras escuchar "Fiesta" "Muelle 32", entendió que el chico con quien bailaba solo era su informante.

"¿Para eso tenias que seducirlo?"

Escuchar esas palabras y que la mirada lobuna de Saitô regresara volvieron a la realidad a Misao. Abrió los ojos como plato, se separó del agarre de Saitô sin poder creer que…

"Me quedé sin esclava por una semana."

Mientras tanto Saitô había terminado la llamada y solo la observaba caminar de un lado a otro balbuceando mil tonterías. De las que pudo sacar que todo esto era obra de Alicia; haciendo que su ira animal se encendiera de uno al infinito en 0.3 segundos. "Maldita niña."

-"¿Cómo me llamaste?"

-"No a ti comadreja. Así que Valentino estaba tras de todo esto. El beso y todo fue una apuesta Itachi. Nunca creí que una comadreja como tu fuese capaz de eso."

-"ESCUCHA BIEN LOBO DEL DEMONIO"

-"Aquí quien tiene que tener cuidado eres tu comadreja no voy a permitir que una niña como tu intente jugar conmigo."

Sin esperar respuesta se largó de allí despidiendo una fuerza de ki inmedible lo que hizo a Misao estremecerse. "Yo…Saitô, no fue mi intención" Pero sus palabras fueron tarde por que ya él estaba sentado en su auto de camino a la 'fiesta'.

La excusa de una buena pelea siempre iba bien después de una discusión como esta, donde los niveles de testosterona se disparan. ¡OH, sí!, el lobo de Mibu patearía par de traseros esta noche.

En el piso alto de un edificio abandonado en los muelles, se reunían Himura, Sanouske, Shinomori, Kamiya y Valentino vigilando el área por si la información resultaba falsa. Con la ayuda de la mirilla de una escopeta silenciosa Alicia realizaba un escrutinio del 'area roja', como se le llama técnicamente al área donde se desarrollara la acción. Mientras que Himura y los otros se preparaban con los uniformes, chalecos antibalas y sus armas.

"Shinomori, acércate un momento. Observa."

Este tomo en su mano la escopeta larga y mientras miraba Alicia fue explicándole: "Según mi conteo son aproximadamente 32…" Al escuchar la cantidad los otros chicos se miraron con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa, pero no hicieron comentario alguno para no perder detalle de lo que pasaba. "doce de ellos tiene AK-47 divididos en seis grupos de dos cuidando los perímetros externos desde los vehículos hasta el interior del barco. Con Seta, proveyéndole protección hay dos hombres y una mujer con pistolas semi automáticas de diferentes estilos, a mi entender deben tener 2 con bastante provisiones por que están vestidos con chaquetas largas los que les provee espacio. Por lo general estos tipos usan tres cambios y algún tipo de arma blanca en el cinturón o en sus zapatos dependiendo la preferencia. Seta mismo tiene una katana y rifle recortado, así que debe ser confiado o muy rápido."

"Rápido y mucho", le interrumpió Shinomori.

"¿Y los 17 restantes?", preguntó Himura.

Fue Aoshi quien contestó: "Armados pero al parecer son quienes sacaran la mercancía."

Una sonrisa asomó en los labios de Sanouske: "Vaya Sargento, fiestecita a la que nos has traído."

"Sanouske. Ese es nuestro trabajo." Comentó Kaoru para sacar los nervios que la estaban invadiendo.

-"Sí, sí, chica mapache, lo que sea. Cubo de hielo déjame ver por la cosa esa." Accediendo a su petición Aoshi dejó disponible la mirilla y se desplazó a un lado de la ventana dejándole en medio de Alicia y él.

Estando los tres metidos en sus observaciones Kenshin se acercó a Kaoru quien tenia dificultad con uno de los broches del chaleco antibalas y sin decir palabras delicadamente le retiró las manos del mismo y se le abrochó correctamente verificando a su vez el resto.

-"Estoy fuera de practica. Va tiempo desde mi ultima misión en las calles."

-"No tienes que temer Kaoru-dono, de vera que no."

-"Es mas bien estrés Kenshin. No se por que al Capitán le dio con meterme en trabajo de escritorio y sacarme de las calles."

-"Quizas", interrumpió Alicia la dulce escena, "por que tanto él como sus subalternos infravaloran a las mujeres, creyendo que estamos muy por debajo de su nivel.

Este comentario hizo que Sano y yo también volteáramos verle y allí estaba ella, recostada a una columna centralizada por dos ventanas, encendiendo un cigarrillos en una de esas posturas típicas del lobo. Cosa que a Aoshi no le pasó desapercibida. El pelirrojo solo alcanzó a un: "Nani!" Porque fue interrumpido por la voz gruñido de Saitô.

-"Me parece que sobre ese tema Kamiya, debe preguntarle a Himura y no a mi. Usted sargento Valentino, espero que no haya, con todo eso, tratado de ocupar de algún modo chief commander position.

Las miradas ámbar se miraban llenas de recelo y amenazas sin voz hasta que ella le contestó algo sarcástico según mi opinión: "Por supuesto que no, …Capitán." Esto me hacia saber bien que eso no era realmente lo que ella pensaba y sorprendía sobremanera que aun conociendo las consecuencias, lo hubiese intentado. Pero sabia bien que de haber sido otro capitán, ella si ocuparía la posición esta noche.

'_¿Cuántas veces habría usado ese método la chica con éxito?'_, esa pregunta me inquietaba y alerta todos mis instintos de alerta contra ella.

Entonces Saitô solicitó la información recopilada al momento y con un mapa del área que había traído estudiamos varias estrategias sin llegar a ningún consenso. En parte por que somos menos en número y no podíamos arriesgarnos a activar a la fuerza de choque ya que el estilo de estos últimos era…algo ostentoso; "con toda la demostración de fuerza innecesaria que haría que Seta ordenara zarpar al barco", concluyó Saitô dando tiempo para que todos pensaran.

Fue entonces cuando Sano tuvo una 'brillante idea'. "No era una fiesta a la que le invitaron Sargento." Sabiéndose aludida, Alicia le miró a los ojos tratando de descifrarlo. La sonrisa que asomó en el rostro de ambos y el seguido choque de manos llevó al dedo de ella señalar una posible entrada que quedaría disponible si todo salía como ella quería. Pero solo bastó que ella se anunciase como la distracción para que Hajime declara secamente la idea como una soberana tontería y como mejor opción llamar a la fuerza de choque. Lo que volvió a recrear las miradas retadoras entre él y Valentino y las dubitativas entre Himura y yo.

"¿Una soberana tontería? No puedo creer que su estupido machismo, _Capitán_, lo esté llevando a tomar una decisión como esta."

"No creo que usted, _Sargento_, este cuestionando las instrucciones de un superior."

"No me obligue…"

"Sus amenazas no me asustan, Valentino, ni las de sus superiores, por que aquí quien manda soy yo¿le ha quedado claro?"

"Bien."

Arreglando su postura Alicia sacó un papel y como regodeándose en el mismo y con voz de superioridad le preguntó a Saitô que si sabia qué era. Ante la desconfianza de éste y las miradas perplejas de todos los demás allí presentes le dijo de que se trataba.

-"Esto, Capitán Saitô, Hajime, es un poder firmado no por _sus_ superiores inmediatos, a los cuales usted ha manejado a su antojo durante años como bien reflejan sus informes, si no por el Comandante en Jefe de la policía del Japón y autorizado por la oficina del primer ministro de **su** país.

Sintiéndose con las manos atadas Saitô solo podía ver como ella terminaba con todos los preparativos. Era como si esa chiquilla jugara con todos a su antojo y no podía evitar preguntarse el motivo de tanta planificación y estudio de su parte. Él se conocía a sí mismo como un hombre que cumplía con su trabajo y que esa era una de las razones que le había costado su divorcio con Tokio diez años atrás. Pero la chica frente a él lo había tomado como una obsesión y si de obsesiones hablamos Shinomori era el mejor ejemplo, aun así este ultimo tomaba su tiempo para meditar y hacer otras cosas que no estuviesen relacionadas con su trabajo. La chica usaba la excusa de divertirse y hacer amigos para sacar información o por lo menos eso pudo sacar de la 'conversacion' que tuviese minutos antes con la comadre…Misao.

Seria para cobrar venganza por su tía, por su madre…Entonces como un rayo que cae en una noche oscura y resplandece todo el cielo la idea llego a su mente recordándole la llamada de Tokio cuatro años atrás.

"Yo iré como carnada sargento." Le dijo este en un tono mas tranquilo, observándola mientras esta verificaba su arma por ultima vez y la metía en un lugar que no llamara tan rápidamente la atención.

"¡¿Qué?!", fue la pregunta incrédula de Alicia.

"Que iré yo."

Ninguno podíamos creernos los que pasaba frente a nosotros y la incredulidad en el rostro de ella era mas que evidente. Mientras miraba entre aquellos dos no paraba de pensar si este cambio en Saitô tendría que ver algo con Misao o si era algo mas, Sano y Kaoru pensaban caricaturisticamente que pronto llegaría el fin del mundo con un meteoro guiado como caballo salvaje por marcianos de cabezas verdes y que exterminaba con toda la raza humana y Kenshin tenia mil preguntas por la forma raramente protectoramente paternal en que se comportaba Saitô cada vez que estaba cerca de esta chica

"Te estas comportando como el ahou."

"¿A quien le dices morón, maldito lobo?", gritaba Sano desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Esto mató el razonamiento lógico de Saitô y lo que pudiese haber ganado en este punto para que la chica no cometiera un posible suicidio yendo allí sola a enfrentarse con aquel pequeño batallón de gangster se fue por el caño.

-"Entre usted en razón y deje de minimizarme. Vea claramente que por que sea mujer no soy menos."

-"No creo que todo esto sea por una simple cuestión de machismo, señorita Valentino." Interrumpió Kenshin.

-"Te dejaré bien claro Himura, la razón por la que Saitô no puede ir allí es por que lo reconocerían fácilmente y no lo dejarían entrar haciendo que Seta zarpara y se llevara ese barco a desembarcarlo mañana a otro lugar fuera de nuestra jurisdicción. A aquel chico solo le bastó una mirada para reconocer al lobo de Mibu en una discoteca, mientras que conmigo todo lo que están tratando es de tener a un informante dentro de la policía usando a la chica nueva. Opción que ya Shinomori y yo habíamos tratado y resultó mas que obvia."

"Mas que obvio es que ese chico solo te ve como un pedazo de carne." Le dijo ya un molesto Saitô.

"Pues déjeme decirle que si cree que solo voy a terminar muerta o violada en esta misión es por que usted no tiene ni mínima idea de **quien** demonios soy yo ni de que habilidades tengo, Hajime"

"Y yo, ya te dije que no irías Sayuri Takagi."

La mención de aquel nombre hizo a todos los presentes preguntarse que rayos había pasado. Pero afectó a Alicia mas de lo permisible haciendo que una lágrima solitaria rodara por su mejilla.

"Aquí y ahora", dijo recuperando rápidamente su compostura en una forma tan lobuna que a todos nos fue perceptible entonces el parecido con Saitô, "para usted y todos en este maldito país soy Alicia Valentino a entendido."

Sin esperar ninguna respuesta de parte de él caminó hacia una calle alterna que la conduciría por el lado este del área haciendo creer que había llegado desde la avenida principal, por donde hubiese llegado alguien que no conoce el área. Dato que no le pasó desapercibido a Ikawa en cuanto la vio y dando los resultados esperados por ella. Este le informó a Seta que su 'amiga' había llegado.

Mientras se iba acercando a los guardias de entrada estos la iban devorando con la mirada siendo estos muy concientes de que la sencilla camisa negra dejaba la piel bronceada de sus brazos al descubierto y sus jeans azules la hacían verse mas infantil pero a la misma vez mas sexy de lo que su amigo les había dicho. Para el momento en que debía hablar con ellos Ikawa se acercó indicándoles que la dejaran pasar.

Una vez cerca de ella este la beso sensualmente en la mejilla olisqueando un poco el perfume de su cuello. "Hueles tan rico como en el club"

-"Y tu parece que te metiste algo por que te he dejado claro…"

-"Que no sales con grumetes. Pero aún así aquí estas."

Encogiéndose de hombros le contestó: "Pues, me gustan las fiestas. Que puedo decir."

Durante la conversación no habían dejado caminar y ambos habían llegado a la cubierta del barco donde Soujiro Seta hizo su acto de presencia.

Mientras tanto, ninguno de sus movimientos habían pasado desapercibidos para el resto que esperaba la señal para entrar al perímetro. La tensión era tanta que tan solo el calor de sus cuerpos era para hacer…KABOOM!!

* * *

Chicas y por si acaso chicos también, les agradezco que compartan esta historia conmigo.

Gracias sinceras por leer y comentar a:

Gabyhyatt, que bueno que te entretenga mi fic :)

Ayaan, mi amiga fiel que pese a no tener mucho tiempo libre ahora saco un poquito para leer mi fic y comentarme.

Okashira Janet, la gran Okashira por estos lares, ne? JEJEJE!! Se que no te agradan los universos alternos pero al menos le estas dando una oportunidad a mi fic. ;)

También a los que leen y no dejan review por que al menos se entretienen con mis musarañitas locas. Ovación y gracias a todos. Hasta el próximo capi.


	7. KABOOM!

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen. Pero el plot de este fic y los personajes **NO **relacionados a la serie animada son de mi invención. Cualquier parecido con personas o instuciones reales es pura coincidencia. Este es un trabajo de ficción.

**Capitulo 7**

**¡¡KABOOM!!**

El estremecedor ruido, surgió de la puerta metálica tras de ellos y retumbó en sus oídos. Quedando sorprendidos de la dramática entrada efectuada por Misao.

No recordaba haberla visto tan enojada nunca, bueno quizá si. Lo mas cercano a esto fue cuando me celaba de una de las porristas de la escuela quien esparció el rumor de que habíamos tenido una cita. En realidad no hubo cita ni nada; su novio le acababa de plantar y ella salio corriendo sin mirar deteniéndose en el medio del campo de soccer donde practicábamos. Como no escuchó cuando le gritamos el balón que Sano ya pateaba con todas sus fuerzas la golpeó dándole un viaje gratuito a la grama y yo muy caballeroso me ofrecí a acompañarla hasta la casa. A la mañana siguiente Misao caminó hacia mi llevando una mirada parecida a la que llevaba ahora. Demás esta decir que me gritó por mas de media hora y yo intenté meditar un poco, es que soy muy propenso a las jaquecas.

En fin. Aquí estaba ella con la misma mirada acercándose peligrosamente a Saitô, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo su pequeña, pero firme mano, había conectado con el rostro del capitán. ¡OUCH! También conocía esa parte; pequeña pero dolorosa.

Comenzó a dirigirle una sarta de insultos a Hajime y entre ellos estaba algo relacionado a que era un maldito machista que quería sacar a las mujeres de los trabajos importantes y bla, bla, bla. La cuestión es que al mencionar ese punto me di cuenta que era lo mismo que Alicia, o Sayuri, no se ya como se llama, le estaba tratando de vender a Kaoru.

Algo estaba destapándose de a poco. Era como si Alicia estuviese infiltrando un conflicto entre el capitán y los subordinados. De momento aquello no tenia ninguna lógica, pero mi deber era investigar ese asunto, pero en este momento definitivamente no seria mi prioridad.

-¡MISAO! Cierra la boca." Le gritó Sano, pero antes que ella pudiese contestarle pidió a Aoshi que tomara la otra escopeta, con un gesto serio muy poco comun en él.

-"Quiero que observes bien a la acompañante de Seta. Creo que ha podido escuchar los aullidos de la comadreja."

-"¿A quien le dices comadreja?..." Esta vez Saitô le tapo la boca con la mano haciéndole gesto de silencio. Con un murmullo nos indicó a Sano y a mi que tratáramos de ver si la mujer tenia algún aparato en los oídos.

-"Tiene el cabello alborotado, es difícil saber."

-"Déjame mirar Sano" Sin esperar Kaoru arroyó al tori atama. Una vez logró enfocar la mirilla a la mujer: "¡Ay Dios! Si es que tienen que ser hombres para no saber nada de nada. ¿Qué pasaría si en verdad llevara un aparato?"

-"Eso podría significar mil problemas. Comenzando por una trampa, para la sargento o para nosotros" Le indicó Kenshin.

-"Por eso es que las mujeres hacemos falta. Somos mas intuitivas e inteligentes". Una vez Misao dijo esto se acercó Kaoru y miró también.

-"Si." Exclamó Misao. "Tiene un aparato."

Sin darse cuenta Saitô había dirigido nuevamente su mirada al mapa y encontró un detalle que con tanta lucha por liderazgo Alicia olvidó…

-"¡Kamiya! Iras al puesto de la policía marítima y les indicaras personalmente la situación que envíen unidades suficientes para bloquear la salida de los muelles del barco de Seta. Misao permanecerás aquí como francotiradora, eso se te da bien. Sagara y Himura ocuparan el centro del área roja y Shinomori y yo estaremos a los laterales. Si necesitan inmovilizar usen sus armas, estamos en desventaja yo ya me ocuparé del papelo necesario."

Y si que se ocuparía, con las palabras de Saitô vi la falta en el operativo fugaz creado por Valentino. Era imposible que alguien con tantas buenas recomendaciones olvidara un punto tan vital como aquel.

Mientras tanto Alicia se encontraba siendo abrazada por Ikawa de una manera posesiva, era como si se sintiera su dueño y ella por el momento decidió permitírselo. Por primera vez tenia a Seta frente a ella y no perdería la oportunidad para ver cada detalle de ese enigmático hombre. Lo que sabia de él lo había aprendido por medio de los informes creados por otros que ahora se hallaban seis metros bajo tierra, ninguno de quienes le conocieron físicamente seguía con vida, Seta era con mucho el objetivo mas buscado y a la vez el mas difícil de hallar.

Era él la verdadera razón por la que ella estaba allí en Japón, no por alinear una partida de policías que Saitô podía arreglar en cualquier momento. A la vez ella sabia que el capitán a estas alturas debía estar acercándose a esta teoría por lo cual era mejor actuar en ese momento. No dejaría escapar a Seta siendo este la causa de que ella hubiese viajado el mundo entero siguiendo sus pistas.

-"¿Quién es tu amiguita Ikawa?" Pregutó Seta con una sonrisa y un gesto de inocencia en el rotro.

Pero esa 'inocencia' en la voz de Seta no le engañaría, era conocido por nunca dejar ver sus verdaderos motivos.

-"Dile linda, como te llamas."

-"Mucho gusto, soy Alicia, un placer conocerle señor…?"

-"Soujiro, llámame Soujiro."

La coquetería sobre abundó cuando se estrecharon las manos y la mujer que acompañaba a Seta, frunció el seño ante esto.

-"Tendremos una fiesta. Será bajo cubierta, adelante Alicia."

-"Gracias Soujiro."

No era la posición mas agradable pero no podía permitirse en aquel momento las quejas. Pese a esto y a que Ikawa mantenía una mano sobre su cintura para guiarla, mantenía vigilado a Soujiro, y vio como este le hacia ciertas señas a la mujer que lo acompañaba.

Dentro del silencio que les guiaba mientras se dirigían a cubierta, Alicia podía escuchar el sonido de unas voces bajo la cubierta. Justo cuando ella definía las conversaciones, Soujiro mando que Ikawa abriese una escotilla, por la cual ella pudo ver la razón de su misión.

En aquel espacio, hacinados, se hallaba una gran cantidad de personas en su mayoria niños y mujeres. El lugar tenia mal olor, por lo que presumía que algunos ya habían muerto en el viaje. Su misión era eliminar la cabecilla de aquel trafico humano; Soujiro Seta.

-"Esta es parte de mi mercancía, las armas y las drogas ya han sido descargadas en el muelle comenzado a ser aseguradas. Sargento Valentino, tengo entendido que lleva un año siguiendo mi rastro."

Las palabras de Seta crearon una sonrisa que se extendió en el rostro de Alicia, pero no le contestó.

-"Aquí están todas las pistas que necesita para culminar su investigación, lamentablemente no lo logrará hoy, ni nunca. Desármala Kamatari."

El chico Ikawa no sabia que decir en ese momento, la chica realmente le había gustado, pero no se imaginaba que aquellas eran las razones por las que su jefe, Seta, le había permitido invitarla.

Desde el escondite Misao observaba como la mujer comenzaba a desarmar a Alicia y comunicó el mensaje a los otros.

-"Cálmense todos." Indicó Saitô a través del pequeño comunicador que ahora llevaban. "Esperaremos a que lleguen la marítima y entonces entraremos."

Como mandado a pedir allí llegaban las unidades solicitadas por mar y al verlas Alicia soltó una maldición. Había una razón por la que ella no la había pedido y era para que a Seta no le diera por volar la embarcación como había hecho en Colombia la vez que estuvo mas cerca de atraparle.

-"Veo que no aprendes Alicia. Átala Ikawa."

-"¿que?"

-"Ya te conseguirás otra."

Entonces ella interrumpió: "¿Me vas a mandar al fondo del mar, junto a esas personas?"

-"Mi maestro me enseñó que los debiles no deben vivir, solo los fuertes sobreviven y tu has demostrado ser bebil."

Como si nada se safó de las manos de Ikawa, evadió a Kamatari y se acercó para apresar a Seta. Este indicó a todos que no se acercaran, pero una vez la tuvo cerca, con la velocidad que lo caracterizaba, la golpeó sin piedad.

De su posición Misao observaba la lucha e informaba a Saitô sobre la misma.

-"Itachi. ¿En que posición se hallan los otros dos.?"

-"El chico solo observa pero, la mujer a desenfundado su arma, es como si esperara el momento preciso para atacar pero no está alterada."

-"Voy a entrar." Interrumpió Aoshi.

Sin esperar instrucciones Aoshi comenzó a atacar a los que descargaban parte de la mercancía y penetró por la parte de descarga al interior del barco. Las mismas voces temerosas que Alicia había escuchado, las estaba escuchando el también. En la primera area halló un vagon de carga y se sorprendio al abrirlo, estaba lleno de personas.

-"Capitán, tenemos una situación aquí."

-"eso te pasa por desesperado." Le dijo muy suficiente de si Sano.

-"Ahou fuera de la comunicación. Shinomori…"

-"Tengo mas de cien niños frente a mi."

Un ¿qué? resonó por los comunicadores. Misao se llevó las manos a la boca para no gritar varios improperios que se le ocurrían en aquel momento. Sano se hallaba sin palabras por primera vez y tanto la rabia de Kenshin como Saitô les hacia hervir la sangre.

-"Son en especial camboyanos, pero también hay coreanos y vietnamitas. Necesitamos ambulancias de inmediato y la morgue para recoger ya varios cadáveres y algunos traductores."

La situación se iba poniendo critica en cada momento y sacar a aquellos niños tomaba prioridad sobre capturar a Seta. Pero la cuestión era cuanto tardaría este en conseguir mas niños. De no detenerlo aquel ciclo se repetiría y en dos meses estaría devuelta con mas personas para traficarlos como esclavos, en otro puerto donde no tendría jurisdicción. _"¿Cuánto sabrá Alicia? Por algo debía estar desesperada por entrar."_

El sonido de disparos se comenzó a escuchar, la Unidad marítima comenzó a disparar contra los hombres de Seta quienes comenzaron el ataque. Shinomori intentaba sacar a los niños del área roja y en ese momento Misao informó de que la sargento Valentino había caído herida y golpeada por Seta.

Aquello era todo un caos.

La fiesta estaba en su punto.

* * *

_He regresado con este fic __después de tanto tiempo. Lo tuve abandonado por que dedique las pocas neuronas sanas que me quedaban a terminar mi otro fic, Roommate. Pero ahora he retomado este nuevamente. Se que no es el mejor capitulo pero bueno, espero que les haya agradado de todas formas_

_La idea acerca de los niños la saqué de un reportaje que presentó Teve Española hace un par de semanas acerca del trafico de niño__s en Camboya para la prostitución y trabajos en fabricas donde trabajan en condiciones infrahumanas y he querido poner mi granito de arena en informar sobre este abuso a los menores no tan solo de ese país si no de todos los que este existen. Por que muy bien sabemos que esto se extiende a nivel mundial, aquí en latino América pasa mucho también y de diferentes formas._

_Así__ que a causa de esto alteré un poco mi fic de su concepto original._

_Recuerden dejar sus reviews y tomatazos._


	8. En la mañana, siempre la resaca

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen. Pero el plot de esta historia sí. Y como ya dije que RK no es mío si no de Mr. Watsuki no hagan bola, lo único que esta a mi nombre son deudas y mi computadora que aunque sea un dinosaurio antiguo me abrazaría a ella para que no la tocaran. Gracias y continúen. AH! Las dos canciones que aparecen son de Alejandro Sanz y le pertenecen a él.

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**En la mañana… siempre la resaca**

Toda una noche en un hospital y regaños son las clásicas consecuencias de una noche de fiestas descontroladas. Por supuesto que un hombre de experiencia como Hajime Saitô sabia esto.

En sus años de adolescencia tuvo sus varias noches de juerga con resultados similares y ahora mientras que sin remedio alguno se hallaba escuchando las habladurías burocráticas del vice alcalde y el comisionado de seguridad pública de Tokyo recordaba varias de aquellas noches. Y mientras hacia este recuento de su vida fiestera se quedó clavado en una imagen que había jurado olvidar, por el bienestar de muchas personas menos una.

El rostro de aquella chica que solo le trajo consecuencias perjudiciales en el pasado. Para él recordarla en este momento era un mal presagio, por supuesto en este momento de su vida se estaban cruzando muchas emociones que podrían ser las causantes de que precisamente ese recuerdo olvidado resurgiera como un tronco pesado que se soltara de un barco hundido y con fuerza saliera a la superficie.

Estaba por su puesto la llegada de Alicia a Japón por un lado y por otro lado las circunstancias en las que se había metido en un romance con cierta comadreja de ojos verdes y de frente en este mismo instante, problemas laborales. Estos pensamientos le hicieron encender un cigarrillo haciéndole ganar miradas de desaprobación por parte de sus jefes. No es que eso le importara realmente pero el silencio provocado por su acción dejó entrar el ruido de cierto desorden.

Las voces de tres docenas de niños hiperactivos con suficiente energía para esperar por migración en su estación y no en el hospital, bajo el cuidado de Himura, Kamiya y Misao. A esa desgracia en su vida le podía añadir jefes burocráticos y corruptos a los cuales solos les importaba la opinión de los medios para sus campañas políticas, la fuga de un traficante esclavista y el hecho de que una niña sea la principal responsable de atrapar a susodicho criminal contando con el apoyo de los mismos burócratas y que sea la misma chica la que le cause estragos por ciertos recuerdos que desearía dejar sepultados y que ésta se encuentre inconciente en un hospital al cuidado de Shinomori con una seria contusión en la cabeza y si a eso le sumamos los sentimientos hacia cierta comadreja de bellos ojos verdes y que le causaba estragos a su cordura y auto control cada vez que le tenía cerca.

En fin, si él fuera un hombre normal ya se hubiese indo en un sincope y un paro cardiaco hacia horas ya, pero él era el lobo de Mibu. Un hombre valiente que había sobrevivido a innumerables encuentros con la muerte, atentados, golpizas, lucha, sangre y huesos rotos pero el solo pensar que su comandancia estaba siendo destrozada por ese grupo de enanos le daba escalofríos.

El comisionado de seguridad carraspeó para hacerse notar y Saitô volvió a prestar atención a la reunión solo para sacarlos lo más pronto de su oficina. Sonrió un poco al pensar en como les contestaría por escrito.

Mientras tanto del otro lado de la puerta y en un estado de supremacía por la supervivencia, digo, perdón cuidar de unos tiernos chiquitines, se hallaban Kenshin, Kaoru y Misao.

-"Solo pensar que estos eran los mismos niños que hace cinco horas estaban temblando de hambre, frío y miedo me parece estupido en estos momentos." fue el comentario que Kaoru le soltaba a Misao mientras escondida tras una banqueta de la sala de espera se despegaba de la cabeza una flecha adherente que uno de los chicos del turno de las cuatro de la mañana se le ocurrió regalarles a los 'angelitos'.

-"Pudo ser peor, solo mira a Himura."

La mirada de ambas se dirigió hacia el pelirrojo quien era 'estilizado' por un grupo de niñas y el único maquillaje que hallaron fueron marcadores permanentes. Ambas rieron por la situación de éste.

-"Tienes razón", comentó Kamiya quien notó la distraída mirada de su compañera hacia cierta oficina, "No te preocupes, es un lobo después de todo, ya les ladrará y todos serán felices nuevamente."

-"¿Eso crees Kaoru?"

-"Claro, fuera de bromas y todo ese hombre es duro de pelar y no creo que vayan a despedir a…, y mira que me cuesta admitirlo, al mejor capitán que ha tenido esta estación en décadas. Ya sabes como era este precinto antes de que llegara el salvaje ese."

-"Sí, lo sé. La cuestión no es lo que él vaya a hacerle a esos corruptos burócratas, si no que efectos le cause la noticia de la sargento."

-"¿Cómo dices?"

-"Es obvio que esos dos se conocen, para mi que son hasta familia. No notaste lo mucho que se parecen de carácter, durante la misión fue demasiado obvio. La forma en que Valentino se paraba y tomaba el arma y el control de la situación...en mi carrera no he visto ese estilo en nadie Kaoru. Al único que he visto de una forma...tan animal de manejar una situación como esa ha sido a Saitô, he visto como se manejan otros y hasta el mas fuerte capitán titubea bajo esas circunstancias."

-"Tienes razón amiga. Pero en el momento me preocupaba mas seguir las instrucciones, no quería que le pasara nada a Kenshin o a ustedes. Pero si lo noté cuando empezó a hablarme, antes de que llegaras... ella estaba como intentando ponerme de su lado. Fue algo escalofriante verla allí parada con la misma mirada de Saitô cuando va a atacar. ¿Qué crees que sea?"

-"No lo sé bien, pero lo voy a averiguar."

-"Contarías con mi apoyo si supiera realmente que sientes por Saitô."

-"Que tonterías hablas."

El sonrojo de Misao fue suficiente prueba para Kaoru pero aun así necesitaba que su amiga fuera mas sincera y abriera su mente, si no lo hacia podía terminar lastimada. Desde su perspectiva Misao nunca había dejado de querer a Aoshi. Punto que demostraba su debilidad por los hombres mayores, pero meterse con uno tan profundo como Saitô era otra liga. No es que ella dudara de la madurez de su amiga, por que sabia bien que tras las sonrisa, las bromas y la actitud infantil se hallaba una Misao muy diferente. Su vida le había hecho madurar golpes y para ser una persona optimista y alegre como era necesitaba ser de esa forma y actuar como una loca inmadura.

-"A lo que me refiero Misao es a lo que sientes por él."

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios en forma de rendición frente a su amiga.

-"Es extraño Kaoru. Yo idealizaba mi relación con Aoshi, éramos todo lo que yo quería, todo lo que había soñado desde niña tener con él. Pero era eso, una idea. Tampoco es que haya usado a Aoshi ni nada por el estilo, pero me di cuenta que existen diferentes clases de amor. Lo idealizaba por que cuidó de mi, era una figura estable en mi vida, la única de hecho. Tu sabes eso bien.

Entonces mientras buscaba información para un trabajo de sociales hallé un libro de psicología… no voy a entrar en toda esa terminología, pero entre todo decía que nosotras las mujeres buscamos instintivamente tener una figura de protección. No es algo que escojamos o no por que esta ahí en nuestros instintos desde el principio de los tiempos. La necesitamos y la buscamos, nos demos cuenta o no, esa figura que nos estabilice la vida, nos proteja, cuide y ame; pero que desafortunadamente la mayoría de las personas se confundían. En primera por que las primeras etapas de nuestras vidas quienes nos brindan esa protección son los padres. Luego cambian nuestros cuerpos y lo que deseamos es imitar esa protección que nos dieron nuestros padres en nuestros hijos y que por eso buscamos hombres que tengan esas cualidades. Por eso lo mas saludable es brindar a los niños esa protección primeramente en el hogar para que de adultos puedan tener unas relaciones de éxito.

Cuando leí eso fue como si ante mi se abriera una nueva ventana, instintivamente los hombres también buscan una figura a la que proteger aunque algunos locos tergiversan ese instinto, pero el caso es que también la buscan se den cuenta o no. Entonces me dije que no era esa la clase de amor como para formar una pareja. Ambos estábamos heridos de nuestra infancia, en ella nunca tuvimos esas figuras y la estábamos hallando el uno en el otro, pero no era lo que se necesitaba para ser pareja y vivir juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Por eso le di su libertad a Aoshi, pero continué siendo su amiga. En un principio me dije que si éramos el uno para el otro volveríamos. Pero ahora después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado he comprobado que pese a ser el hombre mas bello que mis ojos hallan visto no se compara, es lo que buscaba para una familia en la que yo creciera y no para una familia que yo formara y ayudara a crecer. Pero lo que sentí cuando Hajime bailó conmigo fue muy diferente a como cuando Aoshi bailamos, no me mal entiendas no los comparo a ellos, solo analizo lo que pasa en mi interior."

-"No lo hago pero, ¿cuando empezó esto? Quiero entenderte."

-"Hace algunos meses cuando Sano estuvo fuera por haberse roto la mano y la doctora Takani le obligó a tomar descanso. Tuvimos aquella reunión para discutir unas políticas sobre la nueva ley de arrestos…"

-"La que rompiste a la siguiente semana."

-"¡Te estoy hablando en serio Kaoru!"

-"¡Ya! Pero es que fue verdad. Pero no me digas que fue cuando te reunió para el regaño."

-"Ehhh, ¡no! Ahí fue cuando confirme que algo extraño de verdad me pasaba. Me sentía derretir cuando me miraba con esa sonrisa maldita en sus labios y entonces me dije Misao, realmente estas mal de la cabeza no puedes estar atraída por el lobo. Pero entonces cuando llegó la sargento los hallé hablando de una manera demasiado casual para ambos, los celos que sentí fueron muy diferentes y aunque ella me aseguró que sólo hablaban de cigarrillos yo no le creí. Luego anoche cuando me fui de la disco tras de él, de la nada dijo que me acompañaría de camino a mi apartamento, me dio su abrigo para protegerme del frío con una mirada que yo no supe descifrar y cuando subíamos por las escaleras hacia mi apartamento no lo resistí y me volteé para verle.

No hubo palabras entre nosotros pero fue como si una corriente eléctrica surcara el aire a nuestro alrededor y mientras me preguntaba como se sentirían sus labios…"

Kaoru se hallaba solo asintiendo a todo lo que su amiga decía la forma en le explicaba con todo el corazón le recordaba lo que ella sentía con Kenshin y ahora…

-"Me besó. Me besó y no se ni como ni cuando pero me aferré a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello y lo próximo que supe fue que tenia mi espalda chocando con la puerta de mi apartamento, sus manos en mi cintura y que su celular sonaba. Luego discutimos y él se marchó."

-"¿Discutieron?"

-"Larga historia, salvemos ahora a Himura, los de migración no tardan en llegar."

Las escenas de esa noche se repetían una tras otra en la mente de Aoshi, desde la salida casual con sus compañeros a la disco hasta la llegada de la unidad marítima que solo provocó un caos tal como había indicado Valentino y tras hallar a los niños todo se sucedió rápidamente y el hecho de que Saitô perdiera el control tras la comunicación de agente en el suelo solo suscitó violencia de parte suya.

Volvió a mirar por undécima vez a la chica inconciente frente a él. Sus pensamientos no le permitían dormir. Aquella mujercita era un caos de personalidad y ahora que tenia la oportunidad de verla sin ningún maquillaje y tranquilamente dormida le parecía mucho mas joven.

Sabia de personas que podían verse con menos edad de la que tenían, Misao y Himura eran un ejemplo de ello. Aun así en algún lado se le notaba siempre la verdadera edad; en Himura era la mirada de experiencia y en Misao los labios.

La voz de sus pensamientos se iba apagando al igual que sus ojos cerrando cuando una enfermera le interrumpió de este delicioso estado de subconciencia.

-"No creo que vaya a despertar ahora, oficial. ¿Por qué no va a su casa y al menos descansa un poco? Por lo que dicen los noticieros no debió ser una noche fácil." Le indicó esta mientras verificaba los vitales y las intravenosas conectadas a Alicia.

-"Para nada."

-"¿Cuándo notificaran a los familiares?"

Esa pregunta hizo a Aoshi meditar en algunas cosas. ¿a quien debían notificar? El expediente no indicaba a nadie.

-"Mi superior se encargará de eso."

La enfermera asintió, puso una nueva medicina en una de las intravenosas de Alicia y antes de marcharse le indicó: "Casi lo olvido. Hay una de las niñas que trajeron anoche que no para de preguntar por el policía de los ojos azules, por lo que asumo debe ser usted. Debe tener como unos siete años y habla mandarín, una de las enfermeras de pediatría también lo habla y me pidió que si conseguía al ojos azules que por favor fuera a verle. Al parecer la niña no para de llorar o algo así. Si necesita de interprete la enfermera esta en turno hasta las tres."

-"No se preocupe puedo apañármelas con el idioma. Gracias."

Tras de eso la mujer se marchó para continuar con su ronda.

Miró nuevamente a Alicia y decidió que la enfermera tenia razón no despertaría, le acababa de poner mas calmante. Así que fue al área de pediatría a ver a esa niña.

Los diseños infantiles me recibieron, uno de los personajes de 'mi vecino totoro' me saludaba desde la pared con una sonrisa y supe que estaba en el área correcta. Pero fueron los sollozos y las palabras en chino que me guiaron a la habitación correcta. Cuando entré en ella algunos de los niños se escondieron bajo las sabanas al ver mi uniforme pero la niña y una jovencita de unos catorce años que la tenia abrazada fueron las únicas que se quedaron mirándome. La niña pequeña me dijo: "藍色眼睛警察"

Le confirmé en mandarin que, sí, que yo era el policía de ojos azules para tranquilizarlas también le pregunté por la razón de que me llamara. Entonces sin ninguna contestación fue y se escondió bajo las sabanas de la cama con otra niña dejándome solo con la jovencita quien perfectamente me pidió que la llevara con Alicia y que trabajaba, adentro, para ella.

Mientras caminábamos hacia la habitación de Alicia no dijo ninguna palabra. Lo que para mi confirmaba que ella efectivamente era alguna incubierta que buscaba información para los militares. Pero este hecho no me sorprendía para nada ya que había escuchado que los americanos usaban la táctica de ofrecer ciudadanía a extranjeros que se arriesgaran a hacer algunos trabajos militares para ellos. Cuan cierto era no lo sabia pero mi instinto me decía que esto era lo que ocurría frente a mi con aquella niña. Lo que si me sorprendió fue hallarme con unos ojos marrón bien abiertos observándonos entrar a la habitación.

Entonces la jovencita a mi lado se lanzó hacia Alicia diciéndole que se alegraba que estuviese bien. La actitud de la aludida no me hacia sospechar que nada de esto fuera actuado por que ambas comenzaron a hablar al parecer en camboyano a una velocidad increíble. "_Rayos el informe era cierto."_

Pateándome mentalmente me hallaba cuando Alicia me pidió que las dejara solas.

-"Buscaré un té en la cafetería."

Ambas esperaron hasta oír el ascensor abrirse y cerrarse y la jovencita rompió el silencio.

-"¡Amiga me alegra que estés bien! Me preocupaste cuando vi que esa cruel de Kamatari te disparaba."

-"He salido de peores Chantrea. Solo me ha rasguñado la ropa y lo peor fue el golpe de la cabeza."

-"Ya vienes con tus historias."

-"Bueno, ¿y esta reunión? No creo que tu, de todas las personas que conozco, sea tan solidaria para arriesgar tu posición solo para venir a verme."

-"Eres una bruja mal agradecida, ¿lo sabias?"

-"Intentó vivir con ese moto. Además tu eres una hipócrita, suéltalo de una buena vez."

-"Se comunicó el equipo de la Capitana Smith…"

-"¿Para qué?"

-"Serás relevada, cometiste un error muy grave que ahora le costará al menos seis meses de trabajo al ejercito antes de que puedan relocalizar a Seta."

-"¿En serio? Bien, ¿qué puede pasar? Que me envíen a pelar papas a un submarino. ¡Noticias! Ya pasé por eso, ¿qué más?"

-"Como mi trato era contigo al tu ser relevada queda anulado y mi novio esta aquí en Japón."

-"Si ya lo sé, fue él quien me contactó en la disco. Desde ese momento Seta comenzó a desconfiar, trataré de sacarlo antes que llegue el crew. Smith es una bruja tendré que desaparecerte…"

La mirada de la chica se abrió en sorpresa.

"No voy a matarte Chantrea. Te enviaré a un lugar donde te cambiaran el nombre y te darán trabajo."

-"Eso mismo me ofreció Seta."

-"Se que se escucha raro. Pero esta gente que conozco lo que hace en verdad es evitar que regreses al agujero de donde viniste. Es un trabajo decente quizás como mesera o algo así y te ayudan a estudiar también, tampoco es legal pero te pagan como corresponde y te dejan quedarte con las propinas no tardas mas de un año en pagar. Ahora muévete o dejo que Ikawa se pudra en una celda."

La puerta del ascensor no hizo mas que abrirse y Aoshi fue atacado por una enfermera que histérica le contaba que la sargento se había 'dado de alta' por su cuenta y que se había marchado, mientras señalaba como había dejado el suero tirado en el suelo y la mancha de sangre por habérselo quitado mal.

Dadas las circunstancias lo mejor será llamar al capitán. No debe hallarse de buen humor pero tendrá que venir y apañárselas como pueda.

La llamada fue todo lo que yo esperaba, algunos improperios junto a una maldición y para finalizar instrucciones tan masticadas por el mal humor que parecían ladridos. Era obvio que revisar el perímetro era el primer paso pero aun así debía notificarle la situación. Afortunadamente mi búsqueda no fue larga.

En callejón cercano del hospital hallé a Alicia fumándose un buen porro.

-"¿Que rayos está haciendo Sargento?" Le dije.

La sonrisa que me dio resultaba algo graciosa y torpe, pero que aun así le hacían ver muy guapa. Aún vestía los jeans y la camisa negra sin mangas ahora manchados con sucio y sangre dándole un aire de vagabunda y si a eso le sumaba el porro diría que era una drogadicta cualquiera. Pero yo sé bien lo que era: una sargento de la Marina Americana, elite entre miles de soldados que combatían como ella las drogas y ahora me tenia sorprendido usando la misma cosa contra la cual luchaba.

Se levantó a duras penas invitándome a tomar un poco de lo suyo.

-"No gracias y debería pensar mejor. ¿Por qué no botas esa cosa de una buena vez?"

Haciéndome señas con su dedo me dijo: "No, no, no. Shinomori de veras me intimidas. ¿Siempre eres tan frío y guapo a la vez?" Definitivamente la chica frente a mi estaba delirando. "Pero algo debes saber…", la sonrisa en sus labios era tan maniaca como la de Saitô. "Tengo heredado eso de hacer lo que se me venga en gana."

Arrastró esa última frase de la misma forma que caía de bruces al suelo. Pero de alguna forma logró no caerse por completo y llevarme a mi ser quien cayera. Entonces ella se sentó junto a mi dejando que el olor de la marihuana llegará a mi y con una hermosa voz comenzó a cantar.

_Yo no pido que las cosas me salgan _

_Siempre bien,_

Fue en ese instante cuando Saitô llegó y la mirada que me dio me electrificó en mi sitio. ¿Que estaba loco o qué? Yo no le iba a dar drogas a esa como se le ocurría pensarlo.

_pero es que ya estoy harto_

_De perderte. _

_A la primera persona que me lleve_

_A la verdad, pienso entregarle_

_Mi tiempo._

_No quiero esperar mas._

-"Oye hielitos, cuanto tiempo pensabas dejarla hacer el ridículo." Le interrumpió Saitô. "Con esa cara de lo que pasa aquí no es conmigo no me engañas. Debes de estar disfrutando el espectáculo."

Y Alicia que no contribuía para nada a la situación por que continuaba su canción:

_Yo no te entiendo cuando me hablas_

"¡Ay, si es Saitô!" Dijo ella solo para continuar:

_Que mala suerte_

_Y tu dices que la vida tiene cosas así_

_De fuertes._

Sin importar que yo estuviese presente Saitô se acercó a la chica sentada a mi lado. "Sayuri Takagi!"

-"¡Ay, coño!, que no me llames así, que no entiendes!"

-"Tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente sobre ese tema. Pero ahora te me largas de nuevo al hospital. Vamos muévete y bota esa porquería."

-"¡No es porquería! Por algo mamá me la daba. Mom knows better, Hajime."

La sorpresa ante tal confesión nos dejó anódados, podía ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Saitô y yo podía sentir mi quijada entre abierta. Pero ella volvió a inhalar el perverso humo y a cantar

_Yo no te entiendo cuando me hablas_

_Que mala suerte_

_Y tu dices que la vida tiene cosas así_

_De fuertes._

_Yo te puedo contar_

_como es una llama por dentro._

_Yo puedo decirte_

_Cuanto es que pesa su fuego._

Cual será tu fuego Sayuri, ¿cuál?, fue la pregunta que me hice.

_Y es que amar en soledad_

_Es como un pozo sin fondo _

_Donde no existe ni dios_

_Donde no existen verdades_

_Es todo tan relativo_

_Como que estamos aquí._

_No sabemos, pero amor_

_Dame sangre pa' vivir_

_Al menos tu lo sabias_

En ese 'tu' puso toda su fuerza en el dedo con que señaló a Saitô a la vez que lo oprimía en el brazo de este que se había acercado a ella. Yo solo observé cuando la levantó en vilo de vuelta al hospital.

-"¿A dónde me llevas hijo de la maldita loba?"

-"La loba es tu abuela. Shinomori cuando le pusieron el ultimo demerol?"

-"Menos de dos horas, ¿por qué?"

_Al menos no te decía que las cosas_

_No eran como parecían._

_Y es que…_

_a la primera persona que no me quiera juzgar_

_pienso entregarle caricias que yo tenia guarda'_

…_._

_Entre mas sencillo tu lo ves_

_Mas difícil se me hace._

…_._

_Yo no digo que sea fácil…_

_Pero es que ahora mismo _

_Ya no tengo ni siquiera donde estaaaarrr…._

_Tun tun tuntnuuuunnn_

-"Se ira en sobre dosis en 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 ,1…."

Atravesamos la puerta de emergencias en ese instante y por primera vez vi a Saitô muerto de la preocupación y mas humano de lo que le había visto jamás. La chica estaba en peligro y yo se lo permití, por lo que debía odiarme en este momento pero en mi mente solo se repetía su voz mientras la acostaba en la primera camilla vacía que hallamos sin esperar permiso de nadie. En mi mente solo repetía la voz de ella:

_Yo te puedo contar_

_como es una llama por dentro._

_Yo puedo decirte_

_Cuanto es que pesa su fuego._

Aoshi podía estarse muriendo pensando en que su jefe le mataría por dejarla marcharse como lo hizo, pero Saitô tenia mil cosas diferentes en la mente en ese instante.

Se sentía como solo un ser humano impotente con sus manos temblando por todas las cosas que desearía hacer o decir pero solo podía dejar a la chica en una camilla y en manos del personal del hospital.

Mientras estaba ahí solamente de pie como un observador poco deseado de la escena frente a él, sentía sus manos en perdidas buscando algo que hacer y supo que se conformaría con acariciarle el cabello, que era igual al de su madre y el de su tía, mientras le susurraba que se quedara en este mundo por que aun tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar muchas discusiones que tener y que no le importaría que le dedicara una mirada de maldita por que sabia que seria igual a la suya.

El estupor en que se sumió era mas fuerte de lo que pensaba por que no fue conciente de la presencia de Shinomori hasta que le puso una mano sobre el hombro. Comprendió entonces, que se hallaba en medio del pasillo de emergencias estorbando el paso de la maquina desfribiladora que corría hacia el cubículo en que se hallaba Sayuri.

No podía seguir viendo mientras los murmullos agitados de las enfermeras y las instrucciones estrictas del doctor llenaban cada rincón de aquella sala. Todos los pacientes les observaban olvidando la mismísima razón por la que ellos mismos se hallaban allí. Como pudo sostuvo algo del orgullo que le quedaba en aquella situación y se sentó en una fila de sillas olvidadas en un pasillo cercano fuera de la mirada de espectadores no deseados.

Aun se escuchaba el tumulto de enfermeras corriendo. Mientras estaba allí se envolví en recuerdos de otra época olvidando por completo que Shinomori estaba dos sillas después de él. Recordando intactamente la voz de la madre de Sayuri, Kiri Takagi.

'_Tenia 15 años cuando la conocí el mismo día que conocí a Tokio, su hermana mayor y quien era ya mi prometida aun antes de conocerla. _

_Ambas hermanas eran como los polos opuestos. Mientras que Tokio era reservada y madura, Kiri era vivaracha y algo alocada, decía lo que quería como quería y sin importarle las consecuencias de nada. Era la pesadilla de su padre y de esa forma me la presentó el hombre en la cena de compromiso 'es la desgracia de mi casa' me dijo el hombre mientras ella ya me había dado un gran beso en la mejilla y se marchaba riendo al ver la cara colorada de su hermana. Pero de las cosas que conocí de ella fue que tenia una gran voz y soñaba con ser una gran cantante y actriz. Por supuesto que su padre se lo prohibió por la posición social de la familia._

_Recuerdo que varias noches en las que salía con Tokio ella nos acompañaba y nos obligaba a entrar a algún lugar con Karaoke. Una de las canciones que cantaba me estremecía cada nervio del cuerpo, la letra y la forma tan real en que ella la interpretaba. "Si mi padre la dejara ser cantante conmovería a todo Japón." Me dijo Tokio al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba conmigo. Yo solo asentí, para no perder mas dignidad frente a ella, yo solo tenia 17 años y ella 19, seria mi esposa en menos de un año y yo allí en su cara estremeciéndome como u idiota por la voz de su propia hermana. La abrasé de la cintura acercándola a mi, pero aun así ahora recuerdo como la cantaba; con la misma voz de Sayuri esta noche:_

_Yo no siento nada_

_Pero presiento que a chorros se escapa la magia de mi alma gastada._

_Me hallé en la calle tirado, algunas sirenas lejanas resuenan en la noche olvidadas._

_De los caballos de acero_

_La gasolina mi sangre y su cuerpo se mezclaron en el suelo_

_El liz de la carretera me dibujo su melena_

_Y la luz se le apagó_

_Y su voz se le apagó_

_Se le apagó la luz tembló y no llega la camilla_

_Y yo buscando una salida para ir a escuchar su corazón_

_Con las manos confundidas no me mantengo en pie no llego hasta la niña de mi vida_

_Por que no habla no entiendo_

_Si hace un momento me iba diciendo no corras tanto que tengo miedo_

_La ambulancia volaba_

_Entre la vida y la muerte pensaba que echaba tanto de menos su casa_

_Amarga risa en la cama_

_Imagina que es una liana con todas esas agujas clavadas_

_Bromea sobre su suerte_

_Le hace sentirse mas fuerte_

_Entre la vida y la muerte se piensa tan diferente_

_Pero la luz se le apago_

_Y… su voz se le apago_

_Se le apagó la luz tembló_

_Le cerraron las cortinas y escucho pasar la vida bien suave_

_Sobre el latir de un corazón_

_la indirecta comprendida una torpe despedida de la niña de su vida, se le apagó la luz, tembló_

_Y escuchó pasar la vida bien suave sobre el latir de un corazón _

_una torpe despedida de _

_la niña de mi vida_

_Mientras Sayuri retornaba a la mesa entre los aplausos de cada ser que habitaba aquel bar y alguno que otro comentario que ella correspondía agradablemente, Tokio me dijo: "La razón por la que interpreta esa canción de esa forma es por su mejor amiga. Mi hermana fue diagnosticada con lupus hace dos años y el día que le informaron del diagnostico ella y su mejor amiga se llevaron el carro de papá. Ninguna tenia permiso de conducir como bien imaginaras, además de que no sabemos como, consiguieron alcohol. Ebrias y Kiri conducía. Tu solo imagínalo."_

_Claro que lo imaginé. "Su amiga era Miyako Kinomoto." Por su puesto que sabia quien era. La consentida hija menor de los empresarios Kinomoto, otra niña problemática. "Desde ese día mi hermana fue de mal en peor. Mi padre esta desesperado, le quiere pero aún así sabe que morirá. Por eso acepté la propuesta aun sin conocerte, para que mi padres pueda dedicarse a ella. Se que es mucho pedir, pero….Hajime, podrías intenta llevarte mejor con ella, quizás puedas hacerla entrar en razón."_

_Mi respuesta fue cruel en el momento, no quería que supiese la debilidad que me estaba creando por ella misma y la mirada que me daba. Aun así, ese día supe que ella tendría toda la paciencia del mundo conmigo. "Entrenas tropas y ya eres sargento del Shinsengumi, una chiquilla como mi hermana debe ser mas fácil de tratar que cien de tus chicos desorientados a los que he visto como miras con odio."_

_No dije nada pero intenté ayudarla.'_

Un vaso humeante de café extendido frente a Saitô sacandole de sus recuerdos. Ni siquiera supoe cuando se levantó Shinomori a sacar el café y tampoco escuchó la máquina al final del pasillo que ahora mientras otra persona la usaba sonaba peor que una vieja lavadora.

Entre el odioso ruido observó como Shinomori se acomodaba en esa posición que siempre usaba antes de solicitar algo. Por supuesto que éste ya sabia que seria y se preparaba mentalmente para ignorarle pero en ese instante salio el oportuno doctor aun intentando bajar los niveles de adrenalina en su cuerpo.

-"Capitán Saitô, un gusto verle nuevamente, es una pena que sea en estas circunstancias."

Claro que se alegraba el maldito desgraciado. Al parecer esta niña solo traía mala suerte con ella, por que aquel doctor era uno de los conocidos del nuevo esposo de mi ex esposa Tokio.

-"Sí, una lastima." Dijo tratando de imprimir en su voz el disgusto de saber quien era realmente.

-"Bueno. La cuestión es que debemos contactarnos con los familiares de la oficial Valentino. Anteriormente esperábamos por usted para esta información pero ahora es de suma importancia."

-"¿Tan critica es la condición?"

-"Lamentablemente así es. Pero es información que debemos compartir solo con algún familiar de la joven por las leyes de privacidad de los pacientes. Usted entiende esto."

-"En cuanto lo tengamos le aviso. Gracias doctor." Interrumpió por primera vez Shinomori al observar el inusual ensimismamiento de su jefe.

Una vez el doctor se marchó me atreví a afirmar: "No hay a quien contactar ¿cierto, Capitán?"

Saitô arrugó su expresión de una forma muy inusual nuevamente y realmente me preocupé.

-"Cierra el pico Shinomori. Eres mejor chico cuando te mantienes de hielo."

-"Realmente nunca lo cierro, solo lo mantengo mudo para los demás. Pero usted conoce a la chica mejor que nadie, ¿Por qué no llama a su tía? La que usted conoce."

Apretando los puños sobre sus pantalones le vi tomar un aspecto de asesino. No me atemorizaba para nada, pero tampoco era un buen lugar para que explotara el lobo en él, aun así me refutó con voz imparcial: "¿De dónde sacas que conozco a su tía?"

"Ella le contó a Misao."

-"Y la comadreja a ti. ¡Perfecto! Ya que sabes tanto de Sayuri, ¿quieres saber una cosas mas Shinomori? Su tía es mi ex esposa."

Me sorprendió su franqueza, le llamó Sayuri y aceptó que sí conocía a la tía y aun más dijo que era su ex esposa.

-"¿Sayuri? Capitán es mejor que me explique al menos a mi. No soy 'psicólogo' como Himura pero es mejor tener una cuartada antes que toda la estación se entere."

Vi como se resignaba muy atípicamente a su propia personalidad.

-"Su verdadero nombre es Sayuri Takagi, es la sobrina de mi ex esposa y… mi hija."

Le miré sorprendido y sentía la emoción correr mi rostro como nunca lo había hecho. Pero aquella afirmación me dejó sin palabras. La falta de sueño me estaba haciendo efecto y ya alucinaba, pero era totalmente real lo que Hajime Satiô me confesaba, esto y que además añadiera: "Ni yo mismo se de dónde sacó eso de Alicia Valentino."

El dolor de cabeza que me comenzaba no se asemejaría ni al de la peor resaca.

* * *

Agradezco a los que siguen leyendo esta historia y me harían muy feliz si me dejaran saber que existen. Por que si leen y no dejan review pues ni me entero de la existencia de ustedes. ¡Dejen su opinión, déjense oír!, con respeto y orden claro esta, pero exprésense que es la idea de la pagina.

¡Vivan los libres pensadores!

_Stela Waltz_

_8-6-08_


	9. La Vida Es Un Circo

Disclaimer: Los personajes relacionados a Rurouni Kenshin pertenecen al genial Nobuhiro Watsuki y a los no tan geniales compañeros de trabajo de él. pero bueno hallá ellos y sus negocios. Yo solo quiero compartir esta loca idea con el mundo sin recibir nada a cambio mas que esos maravillosos reviews. Ahora el plot y los personajes NO relacionados a la serie si son mios asi que no sean copiones.

* * *

**Capitulo 9:**

**La vida es un circo**

Dormir en una sala de espera es la cosa mas horrible del planeta. Pero se puede tolerar con una buena dosis de preocupación, una sobre dosis de realidad y cafeína.

Sobredosis. La sola palabra me hacia sentir enfermo. Alicia ehh… Sayuri como la llama su padre, Saitô cosa a la cual no me acostumbraba, estaba todavía en el estado de inconciencia en que entrara mientras la limpiaban el sistema de las drogas consumidas.

Se suponía aquello fuera la parte mas fácil del proceso, que desintoxicarla no fuese complicado pero ella tenia que irse en shock y quedarse inconciente. Estaba próxima la hora de almuerzo y yo ya había tomado mi máximo de analgésicos para 24 horas, así que seria mejor que buscara otra forma de aliviarme este maldito dolor de cabeza.

-"Con permiso, ¿es usted acompañante de la Srta. Valentino?"

Solo le asentí en contestación a la enfermera. Tampoco había razón para entrar en detalles de que el **padre** de la chica se hallaba afuera fumando, echando humo como una fabrica a plena hora pico de producción.

La mujer se limitó a indicarme que pasarían a una habitación a la chica y que alguien debía estar con ella en todo momento para evitar que escapase. Cuando la uniformada mujer se alejó por el pasillo fui a buscar a mi jefe. A quien hallé tal como había imaginado, fumando y recostado a una pared. Pero no cualquier pared, si no una en la que estaba bien marcado el letrero de 'AREA DE NO FUMAR' que descaradamente desobedecía. Pero su mirada era una advertencia que nadie se atrevería ignorar. A mi solo me hizo recordar el 'tengo eso de hacer lo que se me venga en gana heredado' tan repetido por Valentino y tan típicamente demostrado por Saitô.

"Bien Shinomori, habla. Si estas aquí es por que tienes algo que decir." Dijo éste mientras su agresiva mirada estaba dirigida a cualquier sitio menos a mi.

-"La enfermera me acaba de indicar que subirán a la sargento a una habitación y que debe haber alguien con ella en todo momento para evitar otra escapada."

"Bien. Otra cosa cubo de hielo. Debe ser por la falta de sueño, pero extrañamente no puedo realizar bien una resta. 35 menos 17 me da como resultado 18 y en algún momento pensé que el resultado era veinte."

Realicé el calculo mentalmente. "Dieciocho es correcto." Le contesté sin entender que importancia tendría la matemática en aquel momento. Quizá un loco mosco le había picado, pero uno bien demente debía de ser para acercarse a tanta cantidad de humo. Pero eso explicaba la… locura del lobo.

"Bien entonces, entremos a ver a la pequeña ladrona mentirosa entonces."

Al entrar a la habitación la chica seguía inconciente, pero nunca imaginé que el lobo pudiese ser de esta manera. Su expresión era la imagen perfecta de una padre preocupado; aunque tampoco es que pensara mucho en mi jefe de todas formas. Aún así nada en la vida me hubiera preparado para la situación de la que me hallaba siendo testigo en este momento.

Todo duró un instante, en cuanto las enfermeras se marcharon él sacó sus esposas y amarró la mano que le quedaba libre de intravenosas a la cama. "Si se parece a mi en algo, esto solo servirá para que el ruido nos alerte."

Retorcí mi mirada, el lobo estaba de vuelta, solo para que mi dolor de cabeza se extendiera más.

Horas después y pese a la incomoda posición, el sueño había aminorado mi dolor. Lo que agradecí profundamente.

-"Tienes cara de tener resaca, Shinomori. Lárgate a tu casa dormir."

Era lógico que me lo pidiera. No tenia nada que hacer aquí, después de todo aquella chica no era mi problema para nada y tanto Misao como los demás debían estar preocupados.

"Quienes participaron en el operativo tienen el día libre. No te pongas tenso, después que uno se acostumbra a tu frialdad eres fácil de leer Shinomori. Por eso me preguntaba, ¿Qué sientes por ella?"

¿Ella quien? ¿Se refería a su hija, o a Misao?

"No se a qué se refiere capitán."

"A Sayuri, es obvio que estas aquí por algo."

Una brillante idea se cruzó al escucharle y decidí no dejar pasarla. Una buena idea nunca se debe dejar ir. "Me sentiré mejor en contestarle todas las preguntas que se le ocurran sobre este tema y en darle mi autorización para rondar a Misao cuando me explique toda esta confusión de su hija. Por favor comience."

Lo menos que se esperaba Saitô eran tantas palabras corridas de parte de su subordinado, pero que podía hacer. El chico le había pillado en varios asuntos pero si a este se le zafaba la lengua, cosa poco probable en el cubo de hielo, pero si lo hacia podría tener una buena pelea con él, era alguien con quien valía la pena descargar la adrenalina de una lucha reprimida. Además deseaba saber a que se enfrentaría y Shinomori podía servirle de aliado o ponerle de sobre aviso, debía achacarle al chico tener una mente dotada para los detalles y a parte de todo este lío de hospitales que tenia entre manos no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto de la apuesta de estas dos chicas. No imaginaba a Misao siendo ese tipo de chica. Por otro lado Shinomori era capaz de entender al sexo femenino, no que él no supiera, pero controlar a la Itachi era una habilidad por si sola y por lo visto su hija era mas difícil de controlar y el cubo de hielo lograba ambos cometidos.

"No he hablado de esto con nadie en años. La ultima persona con quien hable fue mi ex esposa." Algo parecido al remordimiento pasó a través de los ojos del lobo y no quedó desapercibido por Aoshi. Saitô continuó. "Ya te dije que es mi hija. Y que su tía es Tokio, mi ex esposa. Así que ya debes entender que en algún momento hubo un triangulo amoroso entre la madre de Sayuri, mi ex y yo. Pero Tokio, mi ex, no lo supo hasta muchos años después.

Pero primero lo primero. Estoy seguro que te será conocido que la Familia Takagi se mueve en los altos círculos sociales de Japón, por lo que un matrimonio arreglado no es nada del otro mundo incluso en esta época.

Por lo mismo me comprometieron con Tokio, pero no nos conocimos hasta que cumplí los 17, siempre lucí mayor para mi edad y tenia un prometedor futuro, lo suficientemente bueno para que llegara a ser el comisionado de policía. O eso pensaba mi suegro.

Ellos tenían una hija menor, Kiri Takagi. Una chica de clase alta y problemática. De esas que arrestamos a cada rato por posesión de drogas y conducir borrachas; conoces el patrón. Tokio me pidió que la ayudara a entrar en razón, a que entendiera que el haber sido diagnosticada con lupus no era excusa para su conducta. Por eso fue que busqué acercarme a ella, pero loca como estaba, lo tomó por otro lado. Otra forma de rebelarse mas que un enamoramiento. Resumiendo, una de tantas noches en las que salimos para hablar nos emborrachamos y una cosa llevó a la otra y ya te imaginaras el resto, Sayuri es el resultado de esa noche.

Luego Kiri estuvo hospitalizada un tiempo por una de sus recaídas y al visitarla me preguntó sobre lo que había pasado y yo solo le dije que fue una noche loca, ese debió ser el detonante para que ella huyera sin dejar rastro. Huyó del hospital, fue todo un caos. Detesto confesarte que hallar a Sayuri de aquella forma, fumando a tu lado me hizo recordar ese suceso… en todas las cosas que no supimos de Kiri por años y las que sólo sabe esta niña.

Kiri… nunca fue muy cuerda y eso de 'mamá sabe mejor' cuando le dije que dejara el maldito porro, me hace pensar varias cosas."

También a Aoshi se le ocurrían varias.

"Pero aquí lo que cuenta" Continuó Saitô, "es que me casé con su hermana dos meses después de su fuga. No fue el mejor matrimonio, no fui el mejor esposo.

Tokio aguantaba mi adicción al trabajo, el que olvidara los cumpleaños, aniversarios, que solo tuviera las sobras de mi tiempo, mi carácter explosivo. Aun así sé que la copa se estaba llenando con los años, la quería, claro que sí, pero yo mismo no me perdonaba haberle sido infiel con su hermana, nunca se lo dije por supuesto. Pero tampoco supimos de Kiri, lo que facilitó las cosas. Hasta su muerte hace diez años.

Cuando falleció nos contactaron de un Hospital en Nevada, Estados Unidos. El único numero que dejó fue el de Tokio y la noticia la dejo tan mal que lloró durante todo el viaje, no supo nada de su hermana por siete u ocho años y enterarse por un desconocido de su muerte fue muy duro para ella. Pero Kiri nos tenia otra sorpresita a ambos; mientras el cáncer se la comía, les dejó información exacta de quien era el padre de la niña y que debían hacerle pruebas de ADN por que este no sabia de ésta.

Cuando llegamos y di mi nombre fue un caos, empezaron a decir que tenían que hacerme unas pruebas de sangre y por supuesto que me negué. Fue entonces cuando explicaron lo de la niña. Tokio quedó catatónica, yo no supe como reaccionar. No lo creía, pero tampoco era imposible.

Los resultados fueron de un 99.9%. La desesperación consumió a Tokio, muy contrario a su personalidad hizo una garata frente a la niña y a todo el personal medico, tómo las pertenencias de ella y se quedó en América.

Yo regresé y la orden de divorcio llegó por correo, junto con la petición de manutención de Sayuri Takagi. Tokio no quería saber de mi y no sabia si la niña pensaba igual. Pero era lo mas probable así que me metí en mi trabajo y ahora ella llega con otro nombre y mil reconocimientos del ejercito sin dar explicaciones. Pero esa es la historia Shinomori."

"Entonces ella no es Alicia Valentino."

"No, esta inscrita como Sayuri Takagi. Ya te dije que no tengo idea de donde sacó ese nombre pero en cuanto despierte tendrá que contestar varias preguntas. Al igual que tu ahora."

El lobo usó como contraataque la sorpresa que su verdad causara en mi. Ver todas emociones en un hombre como él es traumático para un hombre como yo. Pero contestarle a él lo que siento por una chica a la que acabo de conocer solo por un par de semanas, que es mi compañera de trabajo, su hija y por lo visto una completa mentirosa. ¿Qué podría decirle?

Tampoco era que anduviese por ahí bebiendo mares por ella. Sencillamente que era una chica de carácter fuerte, bonita y que hace y dice las cosas que hay que hacer en el momento preciso y con una patada fuerte para confirmar su postura. Lo cual, pensándolo mejor, era totalmente normal si tenemos en cuenta que es su hija. Pero eso era todo, hasta ahí. Aún así, hay estaba él pidiendo explicaciones cuando todavía me debía una contestación.

"Mi pregunta fue doble, Hajime, ¿qué hay con Misao?"

"Nada. Ella hizo una apuesta con la ladronzuela ésta y por lo visto Misao perdió."

Una apuesta decía él. Sentí como cualquier dolor que tuviese en el cuerpo desaparecía mientras que por mi cabeza cruzaban mil pensamientos no muy apropiados sobre lo que las cláusulas de la apuesta llevaban.

"No pasó nada indecente. La besé, ella me besó, nada más. No te sorprendas que ya te dije que se leerte, Shinomori. De hecho, acabo de recordar que debo resolver algunas cosas así que como tienes tantas ganas de estar aquí, pues aquí te quedas. Yo iré a resolverlas."

Lo que Aoshi Shinomori no esperaba era que esas _cosas _por resolver incluían una ducha refrescante, una buena sesión de dormir y una seria conversación con cierta comadreja.

Pero sin que dicha comadreja supiese que se le acercaba una tormenta, se hallaba entrenando en el patio de la casa de su abuelo.

Con movimientos precisos ella dominaba los músculos de sus piernas y brazos para que ejercieran en los golpes la fuerza precisa sobre el saco que era el receptor de tan duro entrenamiento. El esfuerzo en cada uno le causaba una sensación gratificante cuando los desarrollaba de la manera apropiada y perfecta deseada.

Escuchó la voz de alguien hablaba por los pasillos de la casa y volteo por la curiosidad que en ella nunca se saciaba. Pudo identificar la voz de su abuelo y Okon la ayudante de su abuelo; pero no la tercera voz que les acompañaba.

"Valy solo mencionó que ustedes no eran como el resto por que si cumplían."

Aquella era la voz de una chica. Quizá alguna nueva, se dijo así misma.

Misao sabia de la buena fe de su abuelo. El hombre podía ser un poco pervertido de pero en el fondo era una buena persona que había tenido una vida dura. Según le contaran él se había criado en las calles. Un delincuente juvenil, un pandillero que se enamoró de la hija de un policía de Hokkaido. Por su puesto que un principio el padre de la chica se negó, pero Okina era un cabezota de naturaleza. Misao rió con el adjetivo que se le ocurrió para su abuelo; él solía decírselo a ella casi todo el tiempo.

Al final el policía le ayudó a salir de las calles, a que estudiara y se hiciera una profesión, abrió su restaurante, con el tiempo se caso con la que llegaría a ser su abuela y tuvieron dos hijos varones. Ambos testarudos como Okina, pero uno pacifista y otro revolucionario, eran como las piezas de un ying yang. Los criaron, se amaron y vivieron felices, por un tiempo.

Después de todo esto era la vida real y no un cuento de hadas.

La tragedia llegó a sus vidas, negra y macabra para ellos pero cotidiana para los medios noticiosos. Okina daba oportunidad de trabajo en su restaurante a chicos de las calles, quienes sinceramente desearan salir de esa vida. Su hijo el revolucionario siempre le ayudaba, se movía por los bajos mundos asegurándose que las personas a las que los chicos les debían dinero los dejaran ir sin problemas. Era una persona de mucha energía y difícil de intimidar. Pagaban su deuda y luego los chicos eran totalmente libres cuando les pagaban a ellos. Aquello era mejor que vender sus cuerpos en las calles. Limpiar mesas, barrer y cocinar era mejor que lo primero, siempre había alguno que otro que regresaba a las calles, pero ya estaban fuera de su responsabilidad.

Pero el hijo pacifista se marchó a estudiar derecho, buscar una manera de hacer todo por la vía legal, para contar con el aval de las autoridades. Cuando regresó lo hizo con su diploma y la cabeza llena de sueños e ideas para ayudar a su padre. Okina estaba feliz pero no tanto su hermano.

Tras una discusión el hijo revolucionario se halló en el patio donde ahora Misao practicaba, haciendo lo mismo que ella. Le irritaba que su hermano pacifista solo pudiera ver el mundo a través de un libro, cuando él sabia bien que eso no solucionaba nada. Allí en las calles habían cientos de personas siendo asesinadas mientras el pasaría días sentado en su oficina buscando la reapuesta tras un libro.

Lo sabía bien. Frente a sus ojos habían muerto varios en negociaciones que fracasaban. Okina sabia de estas. Pero lo consolaba diciendo que no todo podía salir bien siempre, que esa era la ley de la calle y que ellos jugaban con fuego.

Mientras meditaba en todo esto el fuego llego a ellos con una menuda chica de hermosos ojos verdes mientras que la noche presagiaba tormenta. Okina le dio techo y trabajo, como a muchos otros, sin sospechar que sus dos hijos terminarían enamorados de ella. Así como no sospechaba de esto tampoco imaginaba que había sido enviada por un sindicato molesto por sus intrusiones.

Al verse aludida por ambos chicos ella fingió inocencia ante ambos, pero por cada lado les sedujo sin saber que terminaría enamorada de ambos y embarazada sin saber realmente cual era el padre de la criatura que llevaba en su vientre.

Cuando no pudo ocultar mas ni el embarazo, ni su traición a la familia y hacia los dos hombres que amaba, confesó prometiendo marcharse.

Aquella noticia solo sacó a relucir las diferencias y la testarudez de ambos hermanos. Todo se salio del control aquella noche, trayendo la tragedia a la vida de Okina. Sus hijos se asesinaron; ambos murieron a manos del otro. Desesperado Okina culpó a la chica, pero su esposa no le permitió echarla de la casa.

Unos meses mas tarde la casa fue irrumpida por gente del sindicato quienes hirieron a Okina. Pero su esposa murió en un intento de defender a su futuro nieto. La chica quedó con muerte cerebral a causa de una bala, pero fue mantenida con vida por maquinas para mantener la estabilidad del bebé hasta que fuese seguro para inducirle una cesárea.

Una lagrima rodó por el rostro de Misao al rememorar la historia de cómo había venido al mundo, la historia que tantas veces le había sido narrada mientras.

Ahora una nueva chica era acomodada en una habitación de la misma forma y con la misma buena voluntad que le fue brindada a su madre. Era un negocio ilegal y peligroso el de su abuelo, pero ella daría todo lo que pudiese para ayudarlo a él y dar esperanza a niños que no han conocido otra vida.

Entrenó un rato mas, pensando en su abuelo. Este decía que al mirarla a ella podía ver un poco de todos, de sus hijos, de la chica y de su esposa. ¿Cual era su padre? Le había preguntado en una ocasión. "Mi ángel, si tu madre misma no lo sabia, ¿cómo he de saberlo yo, cuando tu misma eres igual a ambos?" Nunca lo sabría.

La pena se le agolpó en el pecho al recordar también la forma en que habían hallado dos noches antes a más de 100 niños en condiciones como las que su abuelo, a su manera, aun luchaba por erradicar. Misao se esforzaba mucho para siempre tener una sonrisa en su rostro pero esta semana ya había sido demasiado para ella. Así que salió sin pensar, a correr con la idea de aclarar sus ideas.

Ahora ella tenia un poco de los dos hijos de Okina en otros sentidos que ella misma había optado por escoger. La ley en el arma y placa que portaba diariamente y la forma de correr en los bajos mundos. En estos halló a Aoshi y también le ayudó a salir de allí.

El pensar en Aoshi y en todo lo que sintió por él en su momento le hizo recordar su otro dilema. Estaba enamorada sin remedio de un maldito hijo de loba que la pensaba como una mentirosa apostadora. Aquello era algo que debía buscar la forma de arreglar. ¿Por qué siempre se enamoraba de hombres tan complicados?

Pero el susodicho maldito hijo de loba caminaba rumbo a su apartamento cuando fue golpeado y casi tirado al suelo por una chica. Una chica con ropa y zapatillas deportivas a la que pudo reconocer por su trenzado cabello negro.

"¿Siempre corres sin mirar donde vas comadreja?"

Esperaba ver la usual chispa en los ojos de la chica, la rabia que surgía en ella cuando le llamaba comadreja, pero todo eso no llegó. Todo lo contrario. Ella continuaba en el suelo de rodillas y manos. Los espasmos que recorrían por la espalda de la chica le dieron la idea que estaba llorando. Pero antes que pudiese acercarse a tocarla ésta le preguntó, con voz seria y sin rastro de su llanto, sobre la salud de la sargento.

"Estaba inconciente cuando me marché."

Misao solo comento un 'vaya, así de mal' mientras se levantaba del suelo. Él sólo la observaba, ella dejaba ver obviamente que no deseaba su ayuda.

"Voy de camino a mi apartamento. Estoy en necesidad de una buena ducha, Makimachi. Así que podrías decirme si tú estas bien."

El comentario la hizo voltearse a verle. Se le veía demacrado llevaba la misma ropa de la ultima vez que le había visto y unas ojeras poco usuales en él. Aquella visión del lobo le hizo sentir algo de remordimiento.

"Se nota que necesitas un buen baño, lobo. Algo de comida y descanso tambien."

"Y tu de un buen pañuelo para esas lágrimas."

"Soy una chica, sabes. Muestra más delicadeza. Pero te propongo algo. Ya que necesito ponerte al día sobre varios asuntos de la estación, que Himura no te va a contar por estar muy ocupado en su día libre con cierta chica mapache a la que le debe una buena explicación, y como yo necesito disculparme por ciertos malos entendidos. Vamos a tu apartamento y te preparo algo de cenar para hacer las paces mientras tu te das un baño."

Por un momento creyó ver que pensaba en su propuesta. Pero como siempre… encendió un cigarrillo, se dio la vuelta y continuo su camino solo para decirle: "no tengo nada que hablar con comadrejas mentirosas." Claro era obvia la repuesta suya pero ella no se daría por vencida. Era muy testaruda para eso.

"Ya sé que tienes miedo de admitir que lo de la otra noche te gustó mucho. Pero esconderte de esta forma de una chica, solo me hace pensar que quizás seas gay Haji. Pero ya que no quieres que te prepare la cena me voy…"

"¡Que yo soy que!???"

Ella se volteó a verle con una mirada de autosuficiencia en sus ojos verdes y él gruñó algo parecido a un "mas vale que la comida sea comestible" que ella tomó por una aceptación. No podía esperar mas de un lobo.

Pero ninguno dijo palabra alguna en el camino, ni mientras ella observaba como él abría la despintada puerta del apartamento, ni mientras él se quitaba la chaqueta manchada de sangre seca, ni cuando ella tomó la misma de la silla donde la había puesto y se fue al fregadero a lavarla.

Ninguno dijo nada, sobre lo bien que se sentían en compañía del otro. Saitô tomó su baño y ella ya tenia la comida dispuesta para servir cuando el salió. No era nada complicado ya que no había mucho que escoger de la nevera de un hombre que vivía solo, pero el sabor no le decepcionó.

"Bien Makimachi, ¿qué era eso tan importante que tenias que contarme sobre la estación?"

"La prensa nos está haciendo añicos," dijo ella mientras hacia una pausa para tomar algo de cerveza, que era la única bebida que había en refrigerador, "y ninguno de tus jefes va a defendernos porque realizamos un operativo sin las debidas autorizaciones y como ellos esperaban un momento así para echarte encima, imaginaras como estan. Debes poner a esa gente en su sitio no sé, grúñeles, muérdelos, haz algo bastante lobuno contra ellos."

Las pantomimas que ella hacia mientras lo 'aleccionaba' marcaron una sonrisa en sus labios. Una muy sincera que al final terminó siendo una gran carcajada. El sonido profundo de su risa, la hizo feliz.

"No sé como se te ocurren tantas locuras Itachi." Aclaró su garganta para evitar un sonrojo que bien sabia se posaría sobre sus mejillas si continuaba viéndola. "Ahora, sabes que tienes un par de cosas que contestar."

Por supuesto que lo sabía y se dijo así misma que debía sacar todo lo que tenia. Se jugaría todas sus cartas y que dios le ayudara, le confesaría sus sentimientos. Se ofrecería así misma a la boca del lobo, dentro de su misma casa y que fuera lo tuviese que ser. Misao Makimachi, no era una cobarde.

'_Black Jack'_

El sonido de de metal chocando contra metal de una forma algo desesperada le despertaron del estado adormilado y agradable en el que se hallaba. Cuando sus ojos azul hielo se adaptaron a la luz del lugar vio frente a él unos ojos marrones muy asustados, los cuales cambiaron drásticamente al verse descubierta.

"Así que la sargento Valentino a despertado al fin."

Las palabras de Aoshi tomaron un tono más mordaz del que intentaba. Pero era un hombre que odiaba las mentiras mas que nada en la vida.

Sayuri se removió algo nerviosa en la camilla. El despertarse y hallarse esposada a un camilla le trajo muy malos recuerdos, unos que no eran apropiados para tener frente a un hombre inquisidor como Shinomori.

"Si, esto… ¿cuanto tiempo he pasado aquí?"

"Es martes en la tarde, llegaste aquí en la madrugada del sábado. ¿Recuerdas nuestra fiestecita del viernes?"

El rostro de ella pasó del miedo a la confusión. Podía notar el esfuerzo que hacía por recordar todo lo ocurrido pero no creo que eso era posible. Tras eso, noté cuando se le ocurrió alguna idea, por que un brillo denotó en sus ojos y rápidamente me pidió que la soltara. "No estoy arrestada ni nada por el estilo, así que por favor." Fue una suplica y en parte sospecho que para desviar la conversación hasta que pueda recordar mejor. Por el momento prefiero dejarla creer que me ha evadido.

"Lo siento no tengo la llave." Ella palideció por mis palabras. "Ha sido idea del Capitán tenerla así. Intentaste escapar o mejor dicho escapaste y te hayamos fumando marihuana en un callejón cercano. Debo añadir que fue algo muy poco profesional sargento. Por eso su padre, Saitô Hajime, la esposó. Dijo que si se parece en algo a él las esposas solo servirían para alertarnos."

No reconocía el fuego ardiendo en la mirada de su oficial.

Por primera vez Saitô Hajime había sido dejado sin palabras. La mujercita frente a él había acabado el sarcasmo del hombre por el que dicha palabra fue creada. ¿Cómo había sido aquello posible?

Sencillamente Misao Makimachi comenzó con una palabra: "perdón". La palabra fue derrocada y tragada por el lobo tan pronto salió de sus labios. Ella solo le ignoró y continuó relatando con todo detalle como ella y Alicia habían acordado la apuesta.

"No sé como pudo darse cuenta en tan poco tiempo. Yo misma tarde mucho en reconocer mis sentimientos y ella en una semana lo hizo. No tan solo los reconoció si no que me tiró con ellos e hizo una análisis de nosotros. La evadí por que creí y no se hasta que grado sea verdad que ella y tu se… atraían mutuamente. Entonces analicé todo desde otras perspectivas después del beso, después del operativo… y aquí estoy entregando mi cuello al lobo de Mibu para que lo despedace."

"Eso es todo" Contestó Saitô.

"Sí."

Un largo silencio se ciñó sobre ellos por un largo rato.

Misao se levantó de la mesa sin hacer ruido con la actitud de quien es derrotado con la intención de marcharse. Lloraría por aquello toda la noche y parte de la mañana y luego iría a trabajar como si nada hubiera sucedido. Era un buen plan. Apretó el pomo de la puerta y cuando lo fue girando le fue imposible abrirla.

Saitô se había acercado a ella y con una mano sujetó la puerta para evitar que ella se marchara y con la otra la giro de frente suyo.

"No te vayas." Le dijo. "Esta noche no."

Dejó que el peso de su cuerpo estuviese sobre su mano en la puerta. Uso sus dedos libres para acariciar la mejilla de Misao y levantarle el rostro. "Quiero ver tus ojos." Prácticamente le ordenó. "No se que insecto pico a esa niña para decirte todo eso. Pero debes saber varias cosas."

El pulso de Misao estaba totalmente descontrolado, Hajime podía verlo palpitando en su garganta. Ver lo que él causaba en ella le hacia sentir de una manera indescriptible, pero ella sentía que estaba totalmente inmóvil frente a él. Que la rechazaría, era todo lo que podía pensar.

"El nombre de esa niña no es Alicia. Es Sayuri y es mi hija."

Misao sintió que la respiración se le escapaba y él sintió que el calor que de ella brotaba desenfrenaría sus sentidos como la otra noche, o peor.

"¿Tu hija?" Pregunto en un hilo de voz Misao.

"Sí. Por eso es imposible e impensable por mi parte lo que tu cabecita loca imaginó entre ella y yo. De cómo es mi hija, lo hablaremos mas tarde. Ahora quiero que sepas algo…"

Midió la reacción de Misao mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella. Acarició los labios de ella con los suyos, ella lo aceptó besándole con ternura, con suavidad y de una forma sensual de la que Saitô sabia ella no era conciente.

Le susurró sobre sus labios "Estas matando a un lobo de hambre, Misao."

"No se que quieres de mi."

"Yo tampoco, pero por ahora no me dejes hambriento de ti."

La hizo probar algo de su fiereza y cuando ella le respondió llena de impaciencia saltando y atando sus piernas a su cintura mientras le respondía con la misma pasión suya sus besos, Hajime supo que aquello era lo correcto.

Luego lo racionalizaría todo y buscaría una forma de quedarse con su Itachi. Saitô era un lobo y una vez un lobo toma un territorio como suyo no habrá quien se lo arrebate…

Por su parte Aoshi, no podía creer que la chica que lo mirara con tanta rabia y fuera capaz de combatir con él en una guerra de miradas fuera la misma que despertara hace unos minutos de una sobredosis y de dos días en la inconciencia.

"No eres Alicia Valentino. Hajime te grita otro nombre en medio de una misión y se pone como loco al verte tirada en el suelo, primero en el muelle cuando todos pensamos que habías caído muerta por el disparo y luego cuando te vas en una sobredosis. Mas vale que comiences a hablar antes que llegue a conclusiones erróneas que puedan perjudicarte."

La mirada de ella no aminoró si no que todo lo contrario, enfurecida la desvió de él.

"He trabajado con ese hombre desde que salí de la academia y jamás le he visto de esa manera bajo ninguna situación." Shinomori dio un suspiro, era imposible que hasta él perdiera el control con aquella chica. "Sé que Saitô es tu padre y conozco varias leyes del ejercito… Así que comienza a hablar de por que el cambio de nombre."

Durante el monologo de Aoshi, ella mantuvo su mirada en la ventana. Observando como los colores del cielo cambiaban mientras el sol se ocultaba. Entonces decidida se volteo a mirarle de una forma despiadada.

"¿Quién te crees que eres Shinomori? ¿Quién para venir a juzgarme?" El tono mordaz me hacia creer que se despedazaría los dientes por la fuerza que hacía. "Estoy segura que fue él quien te lo contó. Te contó su parte de la historia. La parte donde es él la victima. ¡CUANDO NO PUEDE SERLO! **Todo es su maldita culpa** TODO!!!"

Los gritos alertaron a la enfermera quien entró de prisa, encontrando a una Alicia totalmente descontrolada. Pulsaciones alteradas y respiración agitada, la decisión fue rápida le inyectó un tranquilizante. Shinomori se mantenía impasible en su asiento.

"No tenia autorización para atarla." Le regañó la enfermera una vez la chica volvió a dormirse.

"Son instrucciones de mi Capitán."

"Necesita una orden judicial para mantenerla inmovilizada de esa forma, eso ya debe saberlo oficial."

"Llamaré a mi jefe, es él quien tiene la llave. Pero si vuelve a escapar será responsabilidad suya enfermera... Takani"

Nuevamente una llamada interrumpía a una pareja.

"No lo puedo creer." Gruñó Saitô mientras contestaba la llamada.

"Maldición. ¡Wow!" Misao se hallaba sin palabras. Se sentía como la mujer mas dichosa y feliz del planeta. "Mucho mas allá de la careta. Valentino tenia razón y no me gusta admitirlo." Hablaba sola mientras él estaba parado frente a la ventana.

"Debo regresar al hospital."

"¡Pero si no has dormido!"

"¿Y de quien es la culpa?" Le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y dejaba caer la cabeza sobre su regazo. "Despreocúpate. Sayuri despertó pero la tuvieron que sedar nuevamente por culpa de Shinomori. Ese chico… piensa uno que no habla. Piensa uno…. Pero es un bocazas."

Sin poder evitarlo Misao comenzó a acariciarle el cabello en un gesto que encontró muy intimo mientras el hablaba estupideces hasta quedarse dormido.

"De la forma en que estas ahora Hajime, no dudo para nada que sea tu hija."

"Esto es solo entre tu y yo Itachi. Sácame de aquí en una hora. Eso me da tiempo antes de que formen un lío por haberla esposado."

"¿Esposado?" Pero él ya se había dormido. Misao alcanzó el control de la televisión para entretenerse un rato antes de que su lobo volviera a ponerse la careta de ogro.

* * *

WOW! Sentia que hacia siglos nadie me dejaba un review. Domo arigato gozaimas Hatake Shumi!!!! Y tienes razon en eso de q al principio no llama la atencion. Y como lo va a hacer? si fue una idea que se me ocurrio entre contestar una llamda de un cliente enojado, un mal humor con mi jefa y una impresora con actitud. AAHHH! La vida despues de los 23.... sin opiniones sobre eso. Pero Gracias por darme la oportunidad de entrenerte un rato con algunas de mis locuras.

A los demas. Por Dios dejense oir!!! Que alguna cosa les debe de haber dado gracia.

Con respeto todo es bien recibido. :)


	10. Crudas Verdades

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin pertenecen a Mr. Watsuki, solo los uso para fines de diversion. Ahora los personajes NO relacionados a la serie son mios.

**Capitulo 10**

**Crudas Verdades  
**

La realidad no es la única verdad.

No cuando tu verdad está lejos

de tener todos los detalles.

"Todos van por el sueño americano, Shinomori."

La mañana había llegado, el calor del sol se filtraba por la ventana y ella, al parecer, estuvo vigilando mis sueños. Lo peor es que el lobo de Mibu no llegó como acordara.

"Creen que allí de alguna manera mágica e irracional el dinero crece en los árboles y las calles son rosadas." Continuo la chica. "En sus mentes vuelven al país en su Utopia ideal. Pero todo eso está muy lejos de la realidad. La vida es dura y las calles son crueles. La simple sobrevivencia del más fuerte."

"Por ese ideal vivía Makoto Shishio, el padre de Seta." El tono de mi voz estaba ronco y algo adormecido.

"La pobreza no es mala suerte, es una circunstancia. La gente puede escoger entre ser limpio y tener moral o pasar de largo de ambas. Eso lo aprendí por mí misma… mi madre podría haber escogido pasar de largo de las drogas y la prostitución, pero escogió no hacerlo. De haber nacido aquí tal vez hubiese podido evitar varios tropiezos en mi vida. Aunque dónde nacer, no es algo que se pueda escoger."

"Aquí las calles no son muy diferentes." A pesar de haberme mirado en primera instancia con algo de sorpresa algo en mi tono le hizo darme una mirada violenta.

"No me vengas con el: 'Si yo pude evitarlo tu también pudiste hacerlo'. Por que es una soberana conversación de mierda entonces."

Sus palabras salieron tan abruptas, pesadas y violentas haciéndome que me pregunte si en verdad esas medicinas ejercerán en ella el efecto esperado, o si sencillamente en ella su eficacia se recorta por su costumbre a las drogas.

"¿Cómo pasaste el examen de detención de drogas?" Pregunté sin miramientos.

"Mi vida no te importa." Fue su contestación mientras se acostaba de mala gana. Casi reí al verla quejarse del dolor. Con todo se volteó y me dio la espalda para ignorarme.

A pesar de eso, tenia toda la razón, su vida no me importaba, ella era sencillamente una amenaza para mi tan esperado ascenso. Era el mejor, no había ninguno antes de mi que alcanzara tantos ascensos consecutivos con tan poco tiempo en las fuerzas. Hasta que llegó ella, a borrarme todo lo que había logrado. Si se llegaran a enterar de que había mentido sobre su nombre, se iba a formar la grande. Se enfrentaría a juicio marcial y a la cárcel por falsificación de identidad y perjurio; pero ahí estaba ella sin importarle nada en absoluto y diciéndome que no me metiera en su vida.

"Cuando se sepa que robaste una identidad, que llenaste documentos oficiales con un nombre falso y que has cobrado dinero con dicha identidad te acusaran de perjurio y falsificación. Eso terminará salpicando de una manera u otra a mi precinto ya que esos documentos pasaron por nuestras manos y no tan solo eso si no que llevaste a cabo un operativo sin las autorizaciones legales necesarias con un documento que posiblemente tu misma falsificaras y lo presentaste ante un oficial superior, quien solo por mencionar es tu padre y sin mencionar el uso de drogas ilegales. Si según tu forma de pensar todo eso no me da una razón para saber el motivo, es por que estás demente."

"Eres realmente persuasivo."

Su mirada me dejó sin habla. Se sentó de nuevo y en sus ojos reconocí el brillo de la seducción, pero se limitó a recostarse y mirar al techo. Supongo que esa era su forma de decir que contestaría.

"Tu tía Tokio te sacó de las calles y ella tiene muchos contactos. ¿Por qué robar una identidad entonces?"

Soltó un suspiro y comenzó a hablar como nunca pensé que lo haría.

_Quien pensara que el aroma del café por sí solo no era estimulante era por que no lo había olido jamás._

Ese era el pensamiento de Saitô Hajime quien mientras se levantaba era recibido por dos cosas agradables: El aroma del café y el canturreo alegre de la voz femenina en la cocina. La lírica de la canción era bastante movida y alegre por lo que dudó de dónde se hallaba. Hasta que recordó la noche pasada.

Gruñó a la par con sus movimientos al sentarse en el sofá por estar permitiendo a sus sentimientos controlar sus acciones. Nunca había hecho nada parecido en su vida, no con Tokio ni cuando tuvo su desliz con Kiri y de cierta forma eso le molestaba. Pero achacaba todo a la personalidad de Misao.

Sí, eso era. Misao era la responsable de tal incoherencia en su vida ella era vivaz, alocada, y le estaba preparando un desayuno que olía exquisito en su cocina, en su apartamento y en su vida.

Ese hecho le hacia importarle un bledo todas las preconcepciones ganadas a lo largo del camino. Por eso tomaría la decisión que había estado analizando desde que llegara Sayuri: Reharía su vida y liberaría sus errores.

Quizá su hija no lo perdonara jamás, pero estaba seguro de que no la dejaría escapar esta vez, así como tampoco dejaría escapar a la Itachi que no hacia nada por mantener silencio mientras el dormía.

Esas serían las mujeres en su nueva vida.

Levantándose fue y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de la cocina y sin hacer ningún ruido se quedo observándola. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ella sorprendida se llevo la mano al pecho por encontrarlo tras de ella.

"Pensé que seguías dormido, lobito." Dijo ella mientras se percataba de que solo llevaba unos pantalones negros. Los músculos de su pecho y abdominales recubiertos por la piel bronceada y firme junto a la esencia masculina que brotaba de él la hicieron deslizar los ojos lentamente por su cuerpo. Al ver el sonrojo que se apoderaba de sus mejillas una vez el susto inicial le pasó no pudo dejarlo pasar.

"¿De veras crees que soy un lobito indefenso?" Le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y pasaba sus manos alrededor de su cintura y acunaba el mentón en la hondonada de su femenino cuello. "Los animales salvajes son muy peligrosos Misao."

Se quedó de piedra al escuchar sus palabras, su nombre saliendo de sus labios y el rugido que brotaba de su pecho mientras le besaba. Sabia que si seguía así perdería su auto control. Estaba a punto de perderlo cuando él le dijo unas palabras que la dejaron mas desconcertada aún: "No te preocupes... deseo probarte completamente en la noche de bodas, lentamente, con calma… y sin prisas." Entonces quitó la tostada que Misao aún sujetaba de su mano y la taza de café de sobre la encimera sin palabras ignorando la cara de sorpresa en ella.

Al terminar le dio un beso rápido en los labios y la dejó allí, sabía que necesitaría tiempo para pensar; la había dejado sin palabras y eso era mucho decir. Él ya había dado el primer paso ahora dependía de la decisión que tomara su comadreja.

Cuando entró al hospital aún se sentía en la cima del mundo y la mirada sorprendida que le diera Sanouske, quien estaba atormentando o mas bien en medio de una pela de zorros y gallos con una enfermera de apellido Takani, le importó un bledo.

"Si lo que buscas es una excusa para invitarle a salir solo debes decírselo Toria-atama."

"¡Está loco jefe! Solo busco la habitación de Valentino."

"Pues a mi no me lo pareció hace un momento cuando me dijiste un piropo que de hecho no tan solo vulgar si no un insulto a mi intelecto." Interrumpió la enfermera de cabello negro y labios carmesí.

"No le haga caso entonces señorita. Muévete ahou, ahí que enviar a Shinomori a dormir."

Takani se vio un poco desconcertada mientras trataba de acomodar sus pensamientos hasta que Saitô vio en sus ojos que había recordado algo.

"Así que usted fue quien la esposó a la camilla." El tono acusador de la Takani ésta le fue quitando su buen humor. "Siendo usted un capitán de la policía debe saber bien que necesita una orden judicial para restringir los movimientos de alguien hospitalizado. Acompáñeme a llenar unos documentos al área de enfermería sobre este asunto."

Y si había algo que terminara con su buen animo era que vinieran a estarle ordenando. Así que dejando a un lado la cima del mundo bajó a la ley del sarcasmo que era mas lo suyo.

"Muy bien entonces." Ella se sonrió creyéndose victoriosa, pero no tenia idea de con quien se metía. "Ahou acompañe aquí a la profesional de la salud con cara de zorra. Eres un cabeza de pollo y te entenderás mejor con ella, tienes orden de llenar esos 'documentos' lo mejor que puedas. Suerte señorita."

Le dio un rempujón hacia ella, mientras ignoraba las quejas de Takani al verse arrollada por Sagara. Cuando llegó al elevador que afortunadamente tenia las puertas abiertas le dijo: "Da igual quien lo llene, solo necesitas el número de placa del oficial." Las puertas se cerraron en ese instante y una sonrisa sarcástica se grababa en sus labios mientras pensaba en las horas que pasaría tratando de llenar unas simples hojas Sanouske.

Llevaba aún la sonrisa marcada en sus labios cuando de la puerta entre abierta escuchó las voces de Shinomori y Sayuri:

"Tu tía Tokio te sacó de las calles y ella tiene muchos contactos. ¿Por qué robar una identidad entonces?"

Aquella era la voz de Shinomori y la pregunta era excelente. Pero el suspiro largo de ella, se le clavó en el pecho como una espada sin esperarla y solo logró recostarse en la pared junto a la puerta a la espera de la contestación.

"No es fácil romper lazos tan fuertes como los míos. Era amiga, como una hermana del líder del grupo del 'getto' donde vivía."

Las palabras serias de la chica rebotaron en el espacio del cuarto haciéndome sentir el ki inestable de quien menos esperaba en ese momento. Tal vez era lo mejor, que Saitô supiera la verdad aunque fuera de esta forma.

"Yo era líder." Le dije y el semblante de Sayuri cambió totalmente al sentirse entendida en ese aspecto entonces me dedicó una sonrisa cargada de implicidad. Entendí la misma y no pude evitar sentir la sangre fluir mas de prisa y más ligero el corazón por tal acto biológico. No era lo que esperaba decir pero tampoco pude evitarlo.

"Él. Saitô me vio una sola vez. Cuando mi madre murió en el hospital. No me dejaron salir hasta que llegara la persona a quien mi madre había designado como mi guardián.

No imaginas el miedo que viví aquellos tres días esperando a ver cual de todos sus novios sería. Todos sus rostros me pasaron por la cabeza. Desde el super alto con manos del tamaño de un bloque que la golpeaba durante… sus 'trabajitos' y que era el asesino a sueldo de un político prominente ó si sería el hombre de gabardina y cigarro a quien Shishio tenia a cargo en el país. Pero también pensé en el vecino que le pagaba con drogas a mi madre cuando su mujer no le quería en la cama.

Pasé miedo, pero nunca me pasó por la cabeza que mandaría a buscar a mi verdadero padre. De todas formas ella siempre me gritaba que era mi culpa que ella estuviese en ese sitio. Que si yo no hubiese existido ella se habría quedado al lado del único hombre al que había amado."

Sus palabras ya no tenían freno y ambos, Saitô y yo, lo sabíamos pero no ella. Era como sentirse parado en medio de la nada siendo empapado por el aguacero de una tormenta hasta el tuétano y era obvio, que nadie, antes de mi, había escuchado su verdad, la vida de Sayuri Takagi.

"Reconocí a Saitô una vez le vi allí parado como el hombre que mi madre había amado. El hombre del que yo la había separado, el hombre por el que ella se drogaba y me drogaba en las noches. El rostro que ella imaginaba en cada hombre era él y lo sé por que aunque me enviaba a la calle cuando ellos llegaban había veces que no me alejaba mucho. Por frío unas veces y otras veces por no terminar con una bala en la cabeza o violada. No importa la razón que fuese, la cuestión era que al quedarme les escuchaba y cuando ella estaba en su orgasmo solo gritaba su nombre.

Lo entendí una noche que borracha lloró sobre su foto. Pero no supe que era mi padre hasta que la enfermera que me tomó la muestra me dijo, con una sonrisa dulce, que no creía que fuera necesaria la prueba ya que yo era igual a él.

Sus palabras mi hicieron odiar su sonrisa al llevarme donde ellos estaban, Tokio estaba llorando y maldiciendo; él solo me miró con desprecio y dijo que iba afuera a fumar. Entonces ella se secó los ojos y me abrazó. Me quedé estática ante tal gesto, antes de ese día nadie me había abrazado y después solo los chicos que querían sexo conmigo lo hacían.

He tenido suerte, mucha suerte de salir virgen del 'getto'. El chico, el lider de la pandilla mas fuerte me salvó de ser violada más veces de las que puedas imaginar. Junto a él podía fumar, emborracharme y drogarme todo lo que quisiera y nada me pasaría."

"¿Qué le dabas a cambio?"

La sonrisa salió críptica. "Una bala a quien intentara hacerle algo. Nadie imaginaria que sería la mas pequeña la que sacaría la pistola. Me enseñó a disparar, aunque su novia decía que era solo por que le recordaba a su hermana menor que había muerto por una bala perdida que me enseñaba a defenderme. Sea lo que fuese de todas formas yo era conocida como la hermana del Krok.

Por eso, aunque Tokio me llevara a una casa bonita, en un vecindario de primera y con una habitación rosada yo siempre iba al getto en vez de a la escuela.

Recuerdo la primera vez que llegué esposada y arrastrada por un policía totalmente drogada. Tenia once años y caminaba de regreso a la casa, me detuvo por que no creía que viviera allí; al menos ese día no llevaba el arma. Hubiese sido una lata.

De cualquier forma continué dándole dolores de cabeza a tía Tokio y fue ahí cuando aprendí que las damas refinadas también lloraban por hombres que le rompían el corazón y me dije que si seguía haciendo cosas malas Saitô volvería con ella. Pero solo conseguí acercarla al que ahora es su esposo. Lo conoció mientras trataba de sacarme con fianza, a su manera, sin abogados ni papeleo por que ella era una dama respetable en Japón con un apellido que se mancharía si se llegara a saber de mis delitos.

Para mi no era ningún delito sacar ropa bonita de una tienda. Fue la única forma de conseguir alguna cosa por años.

Un abogado criminalista la escuchó y se ofreció a ayudarle. Terminé en un sicólogo de mierda que me quería 'desintoxicar'. Me sacaron al segundo día y me fui al getto por tres semanas completas. Fue él quien me fue a buscar y yo le advertí que si hacia llorar a mi tía le atravesaría el cráneo con una bala.

Fue gracioso ver como cambiaba de colores mientras conducía su mercedes.

Pero fue durante ese periodo de desintoxicación que encontré las fotos de Saitô cuando se graduaba con altos honores de la academia aquí. Mi tía me halló viéndolas y me contó de una parte de Saitô que no conocía, llamándole solo 'tu padre', que es un hombre de honor y valores, un adicto al trabajo y al cigarrillo, un elite de entre los elites con una gran carrera en la justicia. Que era alguien que podría haber estado tras un escritorio haciendo su trabajo pero que había escogido estar a cargo de un precinto para estar atento a las calles.

Entonces entendí que de la misma forma que mis abuelos aborrecían la vida disoluta de mi madre, él debía aborrecerme por lo mismo. El valor y la moralidad para los japoneses era muy importante para mantener una apariencia ante la sociedad. Tenia 15 años y desde entonces tomé en serio mi educación, aprendí todo lo que pude entonces obtuve las mejores calificaciones durante todo un año, pero de Saitô ni las luces.

Tampoco apareció cuando me portaba bien, de apariencias, por que continuaba usando drogas los fines de semana. Según yo necesitaba mi cerebro al ciento por ciento durante el resto de la semana.

En mi cumpleaños numero 16 se me ocurrió una idea, entraría al ejercito y seria la mejor. Llegaría a Japón y le haría reconocer que si no era mejor que él pronto lo sería. Con o sin él. Ya no me importaba que me llamara hija, quería que me respetara.

Le conté a Krok mi plan y me fui con su bendición, una nueva identidad y un pase directo al ejercito que él me compró. Lo demás seria cosa mía. Llamé a mi tía desde la base. No aprobó los medios pero tampoco dijo que fuera el fin del mundo por que así por fin saldría de toda esa basura. Me convertí en la mejor y me llamaron para formar parte de un escuadrón especial. Si caía ellos no se hacían responsables de mi. Era uno de esos programas pilotos que financian el gobierno y que si no funcionan eliminan todo.

Sea como fuera acepté y así llegue aquí. Pero lo destruí todo por un descuido en mi plan. Pronto tendré que pagar el haber caído. Ellos no dejan ningún cabo suelto. Esto también lo he visto."

"¿Le haz contado tan siquiera a tu tía lo que te ha pasado?"

Como asustada Sayuri chocando su mirada con la mía de forma casi violenta con los ojos azules de Shinomori; azul y el marrón dorado. Hielo y miel. Aquello la dejó sin defensas, sencillamente por que estos no reflejaban el hielo usual en él, ni mucho menos la indeferencia usual.

-"Una estupidez." Soltó ella tratando de conciliar lo que había sentido en ese instante.

Pero noté en su rostro que estaba perdida, como un cachorrillo dejado en mitad de la calle en noche de tormenta. Quizá por que sencillamente eso era.

-Tal vez deban sentarse a hablar.-

-¡Estas loco? El tuvo su oportunidad el día que Misao nos halló hablando en su oficina y ¿sabes que hizo? ¡Regañarme por que fumo!-

-Eso muestra que se interesa.-

-¡No le defiendas maldición! Eres un lamebotas Shinomori-

Estaba frustrada por la situación, por su vida y por todo en general; y era obvio que buscaba desahogarse conmigo. Así que le respondí con calma: "No, no lo soy. Solo respeto a quien lucha por alcanzar sus metas con sus propios meritos." Pero mi paciencia estalló al escuchar su respuesta.

-¡Qué crees que es lo que veo de ti! Solo te falta encenderle el cigarrillo para que no se le vayan a quemar los guantes.-

-Eres una niña ignorante. Actúas dejándote llevar por el miedo; ni una vez te has sentado a pensar que podrías estar equivocada y solo estas por ahí juzgando a todos. Serás muy buena en lo que haces y todo lo demás pero eres solo ¡UNA NIÑA!-

Al llamarle niña desate a la fiera en ella o quizá era tan solo lo que era verdaderamente. Era una niña de 18 años que había portado armas, usado drogas, asesinado, golpeado, robado, había sido miembro de una ganga callejera y ahora era una soldado. Con tan solo 18 había vivido más que mucha gente y mucho menos que otros tantos; no tuvo una infancia, no tuvo padres y nadie le había amado. Encontró una sóla persona que se interesaba por ella y no supo descifrarlo. Sencillamente no sabía como reaccionar a ese interés.

Pero el saber que era una criatura perdida no quitaba que fuera mas testaruda que Misao, y por mucho era la hija del lobo de Mibu; ni más ni menos. Me hacía perder mi auto control y mis defensas con tan solo un parpadeo. Y por eso, mientras me hallaba discutiendo con ella eso de ser una niña recordé algo; la suma de mi jefe: _"Bien. Otra cosa cubo de hielo. Debe ser por la falta de sueño, pero extrañamente no puedo realizar bien una resta. 35 menos 17 me da como resultado 18 y en algún momento pensé que el resultado era veinte."_

Hablando de lobos y sus entradas.

"Vaya, vaya!, Quien diría que Shinomori adoptaría un día el papel del cabeza de pollo. Esto es todo un espectáculo."

-No puede ser.- Sayuri soltó por lo bajó mientras yo retomaba mi compostura.

-Lárgate a dormir Shinomori. Las neuronas se te están acabando y el mundo ya lo nota.-

Por supuesto que sí. Llevaba tres días en esto, pero tampoco se acababa aquí. Alguien estaba afuera, y si no lo detenía esta conversación no se completaría. El mundo tenia un complot y mi misión era detenerlo.

…

* * *

No puedo excursarme por toda la demora que he tenido para subir este capitulo. Pero si que desde que subí el anterior estuve trabajando en este. He tenido un poco de todo crisis laborales, falta de musa, mudanzas y crisis escolares con mi hijo. En fin espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo y que dejen sus comentarios, buenos o malos.


	11. Capitulo final

**Capitulo 11**

**Escuchar las palabras no siempre cambia la opinion....**

Han sido solo unas cuantas las veces que mi corazón se ha sentido agitado y yo desconcertado. La primera fue al ser propuesto para prometido de la hija mayor de una gran familia del Japon. La siguiente fue encontrarme una madrugada con la hermana de mi prometida. Tras esas dos ocasiones la siguiente fue enterarme que en una sola noche me converti en padre y que mi unico desliz en mi perfecta vida deshonrara el nombre de una de las familias mas reconocidas. Despues de todo, llevaba seis años casado con la heredera y resulta que embarazé a la rebelde de la casa quien terminó muriendo en un hospital del extranjero.

Pero esta vez, no es tan solo saber que me equivoqué ni que dañe a personas poderosas. Si no que al evitar ese problema lastime a un inocente. No es que el lastimar los sentimientos de alguien me haya preocupado alguna vez en la vida. Pero sus palabras, lo que vivio y lo que nunca hice por ella...

Muchas personas le llaman **conciencia**....

El lobo de mibu habia entrado a la habitacion y yo decidi salir para darles su privacidad. No necessariamente que lo hubiese decidido por que Saito me habia hechado literalmente. Pero la realidad era que necesitaban conversar y esa era la unica oportunidad que tenian ambos. Dudo mucho que Sayuri consiga la motivacion para dejar las drogas sin una ayuda suprema como la de Saito, su padre. Pero me he sorprendido al hayar a Misao corriendo por los pasillos del hospital.

-¡Aoshi! ¡Te ves molido!! Parece que te pisó un camión y luego te tiraron a la basura. ¿Que te paso?

-Gracias por machacarmelo en la cara. Pero no he desacansado desde el 'operativo'.

-Cielos. Por que no me dices donde encontrar al lobo y te vas a tu casa.

Bien... Misao queriendo encontrar a Saito no era una buena ocacion para las peleas de esos dos.

-Misao. No es un buen momento....

-¿Ya encontró a Sayuri? Si ya lo hizo es mejor dejarlos solos, ¿no? Ven tomemónos un café mientras ellos terminan. Tengo mucho que contarte.

-Veo que si.

-Tu rostro vale un millón ahora mismo. Cuando te cuente el resto voy a ser multibillonaria.

La sonrisa de Misao era esplendida. Sabia que Valentino era verdaderamente Sayuri Saito y venia mas en camino. No sé si podría soportar el resto del día de esta forma.

-Además Aoshi, tenemos que salvar a una enfermera que esta intentando hacer que Sano use el cerebro.

-¿Cómo sabes de Sayuri?

-¿Intrigado no? Bueno... Voy a ser su madrastra... Sigamos que se van hacerle una cirugia sin anestesia a Sano si no avanzamos.

La cirugia tendrian que hacermela a mi. Nada de esto puede ser real.....

Las miradas se habian encontrado y no se seperaban color ambar con color ambar de actitud asesina ambas; pero en este momento una con fuerza y otra con indignacion.

-Bien.... Esto no puede continuar asi. Di lo que tengas que decir y largate de mi vida.

-¿Que me largue de tu vida?

-Nunca has estado en ella. Asi que a estas alturas ya me da lo mismo.

-Mentirosa.

-Antes y ahora.

-Ninguna hija mia va ser conocida como una.

-¡Ja! Tu mismo me llamas asi y tu mismo eres un mentiroso. Le mentiste a tia Tokio a mi madre y mis abuelos. Le has mentido a todos con esa actitud de puritano cuando no eres mas que un canalla. Las usastes a ambas para tener un puesto prestigioso y luego las mandaste al infierno. O por lo menos a mi madre. Sabes que ella te amo.

-Nunca la odiaste entonces.

-No. No la odie. Ni siquiera tenia diez años cuando murió. Me he odiado a mi misma, por que de no haber sido por mí te hubieses quedado con ella.

-Eso no puedes saberlo por que no estabas alli. No me he justificado con nadie en mi vida. A tu tia solo le pedi perdon por haberla lastimado.

-Y no piensas disculparte conmigo... eso ya lo se Saito Hajime. Te estoy pidiendo que te vayas. No quiero tus sarcasmos ni nada que tengas que decirme. Solo... Vete.

De tan solo verla supe que era mi hija y hoy mas que nunca se que lo es. Es tan solo una chica y esta luchando por no dejar sus sentimientos escapar solo para lucir fuerte por que....

-Se que piensas que nadie merece tus lagrimas. No te las voy a pedir. Puedes ser tan fuerte como quieras. Lo unico que queria pedirte era que me escucharas.

-¿¡Que!? Cuando he tenido yo esa oportunidad?

-Solo.... te lo pido. Para que tengas todos los angulos del asunto, para que tomes una decision correcta.

Sayuri habia decidido darle la oportunidad hacia mucho tiempo. Sin tan siquiera ser conciente de haberlo hecho. Su corazon ansiaba hayar las respuestas y en su interior sabia, que le dijera lo que le dijera, ella le creeria al lobo de Mibu.

Hablaron por horas. Le conto que solo deseaba ayudar a su madre, pero que ella se enamoro de el pero no asi el de ella. De hecho, no se habia enamorado de ninguna de las hermanas. Ni siquiera habia encontrado el amor durante todos estos años hasta que conocio a Misao. "Esa es otra historia que quiero compartir contigo, pero mas tarde" Fueron sus palabras exactas. Pero continuo explicandole que fue Tokyo quien no le permitio verla. Su enfado habia sido tan grande como para castigarle de esa manera. Pero siempre estaba al tanto de sus quehaceres hasta que un dia Tokyo dejo de contestarle las llamadas.

"Ahora se que fue por que te marchaste para hacerte un nombre por ti misma. Quiero que sepas que admiro tu valor de querer seguir adelante."

Los ojos tomarom vida propia y comenzaron a llorar levemente al oir sus palabaras.

"Si hubiese sabido todo lo de tu madre te hubiese ido a sacar de alli. Esto te lo juro por mi sangre Samurai, como una promesa hecha por un Mibu."

Sabia que aquella era una promesa solemne y que nadie se atreveria a romper nunca y mucho menos utilizar a la ligera.

"Quiero que dejes las drogas. Quiero que todos sepan que eres mi hija. Que eres una Saito. Que eres una de Mibu. Que seas todo lo que yo no fui. Que sepan que estoy orgulloso de ti..."

Ese fue el final del discurso de Saito. Sayuri le miro por unos momentos con los ojos humedos y sin saber que hacer.

Para aquel momento Misao y yo nos habiamos terminado el cafe y estabamos muy atentos a la conversacion. Muy contrario a mis costumbres, ya fuera por el cafe o por la influencia de Misao, miramos por una rendija de la puerta. Y alli dentro de aquella habitacion vimos como se formaba un vinculo mas grande que muchas cosas en la vida. El vinculo entre un padre y una hija.

Sayuri si contenerse cedio a las lagrimas por completo y se abalanzo sobre Saito para abrazarlo todo lo que le permitian las esposas que la retenian en la camilla.

-Siento haberte esposado.

Tras sortarla le devolvio el abrazo y por primera vez en mi vida. Habia visto a un lobo llorar. No se si de alegria, no se si de esperanza o por disculpas. Tal vez fuera un poco de todo.

Pero se que era sincero.

Que decir si despues de meses de desintoxicacion ,y el apoyo de Saito y Misao, Sayuri fue reconocida en sociedad como Sayuri Saito Takagi. Nadie se atrevio a cuestionar nada ni tan siquiera que su presentacion en sociedad hubiese tardado tanto pero alli estaba ella escoltada por su padre y solo para unos dias despues ser aceptada en la academia de la policia.

Era como si todo lo que ella hubiese hecho anteriormente no existiera. Ni siquiera su vida como militar de servicios especiales de los Estados Unidos existian. Tenia una vida nueva una donde de forma poco ortodoxa o sintoista ella entragaba al novio en la boda. Ella entragaba a Hajime Saito como esposo para Makimachi Misao.

La boda si sorprendio a muchos Kenshin y Kaoru, Megumi y Sanouske, ninguno pudo dar un paso de baile durante la fiesta. Solo miraban embobados como el lobo de Mibu era atacado por una comadreja con un pastel de bodas para luego desaperecer en el atardecer.

Sayuri era participe de aquella felicidad y no pude evitar pedirle su opinion. La cual me dio con una sonrisa sarcastica mientras encendia un cigarrillo. "solo puedo esperar ver todas las aventuras que vere con mis nuevos padres cuando regresen de luna de miel."

Y si que regresaron. Nos hicieron la vida de cuadritos a todos. Misao lo disfrutaba al maximo, siendo esposa del lobo, nadie le recriminaba nada. Y a mi, segun Saito, por mis buenas acciones se me daria un alto rango en la division antidrogas.

-Tienes potestad de escoger parte del personal-

Escogi a los mejores. Mis amigos de la infancia Hannya, Shikijo, Hyotoko y Beshimi entre otros con buen expediente.

Mi buen ascenso no dio tiempo de espera al trabajo y pronto tenia buenos resultados, como era de esperarse. Varios meses mas tarde se me asignaba un nuevo recluta...

El dia de su llegada mis amigos me gastaron muchas bromas y no las realacione hasta que vi al nuevo integrante.

En todo su esplendor, en uniforme no reglamentado y adaptado, mi nuevo integrante.

-Buenos dias. Oficial de primer rango Saito Sayuri reportandose.-

La sonrisa sarcastica y la complicidad con mis amigos...

Solo podia preparame mentalmente para el futuro.

-Hermosa como siempre, no oficial.-

**-Sip. Pero esta vez solo con cigarrillos guapo....**

EL FIN

No hay mucho que contar. A la mayoria no le agrad**ó** mi historia, como siempre. Pero me decidi a terminarla con la idea original y eso hice. No todo le va a agradar todos. Pero esa soy yo.

Con todo agradeceré los reviews que deseen dejar.

Recuerden que los personajes relacionados a Ruroni Kenshin son pertenecientes al Sr. Watsuki, sus jefes y accionistas. Pero el plot de este fic y los personajes NO RELACIONADOS son mios.

Tampoco olviden que dejar pasar las ideas es como dejarse caer y no levantarse. Es mejor aceptar lo que hiciste y seguir hacia adelante.

No se dejen, no se caigan y sigan pendientes a mis fics. La proxima historia que haga para Ruroni Kenshin va a ser un Aoshi/misao.

Cuidense y portense mal por que si no se aburren.

Su escritora,

Stela Waltz...


End file.
